Until Another Year
by prettypostitnotes
Summary: What started out as a fun winter getaway at the Blossom's mountain lodge becomes something far more sinister when Jason disappears. A year later, Cheryl invites everyone back up the mountain. Little do they know something dark and dangerous lurks in the shadows, waiting to change their lives forever. (Until Dawn AU)
1. One Year Ago

Anyone who's familiar with Until Dawn probably has a good idea of how this is going to go, however there will be slight divergences from the game's story to fit the Riverdale characters better. There's also a chance for you as a reader to shape the choices and fates of these characters. At the end of certain chapters, I will offer a few possible options for how the story could progress. You as readers will get to comment and vote on whatever scenario you want most. The one with the largest amount of votes (at the end of the deadline provided) will be what happens in the story.

* * *

If someone told Veronica that a year after graduating high school she'd be playing spin the bottle on a winter getaway hosted by the Blossom twins she would have laughed in their face.

But then again she never expected to develop such a strong bond with Cheryl, but it happened. It started later in high school, when their competitive rivalry eventually developed into mutual respect. From there Veronica found herself invited over to the Blossom mansion. After that Cheryl and Jason inserting themselves into her friend group like house cats might. Some of the gang handled it better than others, but when the Blossoms wanted something there was little one could do to change their minds.

Which lead Veronica to her current state: watching a bottle spin while squished between Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy in the Blossom's winter cabins.

How she found herself between those lovebirds was beyond her. Archie and Josie had started to date during their senior year. And while privately Veronica didn't think it would last, she couldn't deny that the two seemed happy together.

Veronica's eyes briefly glanced across the room to where Betty was sitting, almost dwarfed by the large cushy arm chair she was sitting in. Betty was tugging her long-sleeves into her palms. A nervous tick she picked up that Veronica only found adorable. As if she sensed eyes on her, Betty looked up from the spinning bottle, catching Veronica's eyes before the brunette quickly looked away.

She and Betty were so close throughout high school. They kept their promise to never let a boy get between them, but now Veronica wished they had made a different promise when she first came to town. A promise that could have propelled them into a romantic relationship instead of just platonic.

"This is so stupid." Veronica muttered to herself as she took another swig from the red plastic party cup in her hand.

"Hey!" Reggie leaned towards her from across the room. "Stop being such a downer. Mantle wants to see some action tonight."

"I'm with V. This is lame." Jughead comments from his spot on the ground by Archie's legs.

Cheryl stood above them all with a glass of wine cradled in one of her elegant hands. "Oh we never expected you to be a spin the bottle enthusiast Jughead."

"Making you uncomfortable is half of the fun anyway." Jason finished with a grin as he lounged in a chair by his sister's side, like a loyal king.

As if on cue, the bottle slowed to a standstill, it's neck pointing directly at Jughead.

Cheryl smiles and rubs Jason's shoulder as Jughead's eyes widen quickly in horror before re-assuming a persona of apathy.

"Well it looks like our resident Hemingway is the first in our squad to be kissed tonight, any volunteers for his partner?" Cheryl gazed across the room expectantly. Jughead kept his eyes fixed on a knot in the pine floorboards beneath his scuffed boots. Veronica almost felt sorry for him enough to volunteer, just to get it over with. Almost. Deep down she still wanted to believe she and Betty had a chance. If there was even the remotest possibility that the blonde felt the same then she didn't want to ruin anything by offering to kiss someone she didn't love.

"No? Well then we'll spin for it." Cheryl chirps and gives the bottle another twist.

"Come on Cheryl, we should stop." Archie removes his arm from Josie and leans forward, resting his leg against Jughead's back in silent support.

Cheryl shook her head with a smirk. "Please Andrews, you had plenty of time to volunteer and kiss your guy pal, you can't get jealous now that someone else will get to."

Archie withdraws his leg. Jughead briefly turns, feeling the loss of his friend's literal and metaphorical support, before quickly turning his attention back to the bottle slowing to a stop on the table. It spins past Archie, Veronica, Josie, Jason, Reggie, Cheryl, and lands on…

Veronica wants to scream. And judging by the look of shock in Betty's eyes as they instinctively snap towards Veronica, the blonde does too.

"Oh shit!" Reggie raises a fist to his mouth in surprise and glee. "We're going to have the two virgins go at it!" He leans across and high-fives Jason.

"Honestly Reggie don't you ever shut up?" Josie rolls her eyes at the jock across from her. But he doesn't seem perturbed at all. If anything he seems encouraged by the response. Reggie leans forward and wiggles his eyebrows. "Only on the occasion where your looks leave me speechless."

"God." Josie shakes her head and looks away, but Veronica can't help but notice the hint of a smile playing at the corner of Josie's lips. She also doesn't notice how Archie's arms lightens protectively around Josie as she stared Reggie down.

"Cut it out Mantle." He says with a glare.

Veronica watched as Betty slowly turned to Jughead. He never liked to show it when he felt insecure, but Veronica had a few years of experience to know that when Jughead clenched and unclenched his fist, when he avoided eye contact more than usual, or when he toyed with that damned crown beanie, that those were the moments he wanted to disappear. And Jughead was doing every single one of those ticks right now.

"I think they're too shy." Jason smirked. "Romeo over there looks like he's never kissed someone before."

Betty's sleeves were clenched so tightly in her palms that Veronica was worried she might rip the fabric. It was so clear neither of these two were comfortable with being in this situation. Veronica was pretty sure Jason was right though. In the years she had knows Jughead, he had never once showed any interest in being with anyone beyond his friends. She knew better than to try and pry into his life, and considering how Jughead's eyes snapped up and glared daggers at Jason, Veronica could tell it was a sensitive subject for him. Just when she was about to step in, Cheryl interjected.

"Well allow me to offer some motivation." Cheryl planted her heeled boots firms on the ground, asserting herself as the one in control right now. "If you two don't kiss each other in the next three minutes, then you'll each have to french kiss with Reggie."

Reggie threw a fist in the air. "Yes! Ho yeah-! Wait you're using me as punishment?" He lowered his fist in confusion and looked questioningly towards Cheryl.

"Gross!" Josie mock choked from her seat on the couch. The rest of the room was in a dead silence.

Veronica was sitting on her hands, keeping herself from jumping up and smacking someone or running and kissing Betty for herself, she really didn't know which one she wanted to do more.

Betty and Jughead looked from Reggie to each other. They both knew what the least obnoxious option was for the two of them. Slowly, Jughead stood and walked towards Betty's chair. Gently, he leaned forward and rested one hand on the headrest, and brought the other towards her face until his fingers hesitantly ghosted against the side of her cheek. They both stopped moving.

"One minute." Cheryl chimed as she looked at the clock on her phone.

Jughead leaned in and kissed Betty on the lips, his hand cupping the side of her face, as if trying to shield her away from the prying eyes of Reggie or the Blossoms. It was a chaste kiss. Brief. Gentle. But it didn't stop Reggie from hooting shouting it appreciation, or from Veronica feeling like something was just ripped out of her chest.

She didn't even realize she was up on her feet until she was across the room lunging at Cheryl.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!" She shouted. It was a word she knew Cheryl hated being called, but Veronica was angry. She was too angry to not try and throw words around that she knew would cut deep.

For a brief moment she caught a flash of hurt in the redhead's eyes before her view was blocked by a broad chest. Jason had jumped up when Veronica moved towards his sister. He gripped her shoulders, telling her to calm down. But it only enraged Veronica further.

"Let go!" She cried. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Archie standing and coming to her aid. She also saw Reggie filming everything on his phone, the dick. But the only person that mattered was staring in shock beside Jughead. Betty held a hand to her mouth in worry. She looked so fragile and Veronica could swear she saw a tear threatening to roll down her soft porcelain skin.

"That's enough!" Archie shouted and pushed himself between Veronica and Jason. She knew she should be grateful. Archie was always the knight in shining armor of their friend group. But all she could think about was Betty. But she didn't want to cause more drama than there already was. She didn't want to upset Betty ever again.

"I need some air."

That was all she could muster before bolting out of the room. She could hear her friends shouting after her, but she didn't stop. She needed to be away, even for a minute.

And considering how cold it was a minute might be all she had. Veronica wrapped her arms around herself, cursing the fact that she didn't grab her coat as she stormed out. She didn't make it far before she tripped and fell into the freshly fallen snow. Veronica knew she should stand back up. Hypothermia was a serious danger this high up, but she felt so miserable.

It shouldn't matter who Betty kissed, especially since she really didn't want to kiss anyone in the first place. But just the sight of someone else touching her, the way she so desperately wanted to touch her, made her heart feel like it was twisting in on itself. Love shouldn't hurt like this.

Distantly she heard the sound of voices calling her name. But she didn't respond. She didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Veronica!" A male voice called out above her. Someone was gently lifting her up, making sure nothing was broken or bleeding. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with the blurred face of someone wearing a crown beanie. No. not him. Anyone but him right now.

Jughead pulled her up and brushed the snow off of her body. He looked so concerned and vulnerable she almost forgot she was mad at him.

"Are you alright?." He asked as he guided her back to the lodge. The lights were barely visible through the sheets of falling snow. Veronica hadn't really payed attention to how far she ran before Jughead found her.

"I'm fine." She managed to say.

"V, I'm so sorry." Veronica continued to stare ahead. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until it all came out in one exhausted exhale.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It's not like you were having fun in there either."

"I meant about Betty." Jughead offered leaning forward so he could look at her when he was speaking.

"Why should that bother me?" She feigned obliviousness. Veronica was not in the mood to have an emotional heart to heart about her unrequited love life with Jughead Jones.

"Because… Here..." Jughead took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Veronica's frame. She hadn't noticed how badly she was shaking until he started rubbing her arms trying to create heat.

"T-thank you, Jughead."

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. It wasn't entirely comfortable, more of a resigned, emotionally drained silence. A silence people share when they understand they are both too tired to pretend to be okay.

When Veronica walks through the door of the lodge she is immediately enveloped in Josie's warm arms. Jughead slips around them and goes to warm his hands by the fire. Shakily Veronica brings her own hands up to hug her back. Josie lets out a shaky breath.

"What were you thinking we were worried sick!" Josie pulls away and looks her over, making sure she's not hurt. Veronica's eyes wander the space. Reggie and Cheryl are standing awkwardly to the side. Both clearly worried, but guilty enough to know to give her some space.

"Where's Betty?" She asks.

Josie glances at Reggie and Cheryl before turning back to Veronica. She's got the same cautious look in her eyes that Veronica's mother had when she was going to tell her that her father had been arrested. Like she's trying to calm a nervous animal.

"Baby, Betty bolted a second after you did. Archie and Jason ran after her, but they're not back yet."

And just like that, Veronica feel like she's fallen into the snow all over again.

"What do you mean she's not back yet?! It's freezing out there we have to go and find her." Veronica turned back to the door but was suddenly with with light-headedness. Both Cheryl and Josie run to catch her before she falls.

Cheryl helps guide Veronica to a chair. "Archie and JJ will find her. They're faster, and she couldn't have gone far…"

Veronica shrugs off her friends' hands as she tries to stand. "You don't understand, she gets scared on her own! She needs me-"

Everyone whips their heads to the front door as it's shoved open.

Archie walks in with Betty in his arms. "She fell and hit her head! She's not bleeding but she's out cold."

Jughead and Reggie rush towards the redhead and help him carry her to the fire. Reggie moves some chairs out of the way as Jughead lays blankets and pillows down to make a makeshift nest.

Veronica stands on shaky feet and walks towards them as quickly as possible. Archie is kneeling in front of the fire, cradling Betty in his Letterman's jacket, trying to warm her up.

Open your eyes. Please open your eyes. Please be alright! Veronica silently begs.

As if she heard her pleas, Betty's eyes slowly blink open only for her to squeeze them shut tight again. The fall must have given her a splitting-headache.

"Betty?" Josie gently calls out. "Honey are you alright?"

They stay completely still, waiting to see if she responds. Eventually Betty slowly nods her head, keeping her eyes closed. A sigh of relief falls over the room.

"I'll make some hot tea." Josie stands and walks towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Reggie calls after as he trails behind.

Everyone was too busy being worried over Betty that they didn't notice Cheryl standing perfectly still in the center of the room, her eyes fixed on the front door.

"Where's Jason?"

Archie and Jughead turn to face the other woman. Veronica hadn't even heard Cheryl. She was too busy gently stroking Betty's soft blonde hair in comfort (for both her and for Betty). Veronica does hear Archie's response though. And it sends a new wave of fear through her chest.

"We got separated when we went looking for Betty. I tried calling out for him but he didn't answer. I don't know where he is Cheryl."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave reviews or just tell me what you think of it so far! It really helps!


	2. 10 Hours Till Dawn

It's been exactly a year since Jason disappeared.

Disappeared. That's what Cheryl still refers to it as since Sheriff Keller never found a body. But everyone knew that no one could have survived on Blackwood Mountain alone for a year. It was perpetually covered in snow and if the harsh temperature didn't kill you then the dangerous wildlife certainly would.

Jughead tugged his denim winter jacket tighter around his narrow frame as he tried to keep his attention focussed on his phone as he replayed Cheryl's video.

At first glance, she looked the same. Same scarlet hair purposefully resting over one shoulder, same flawless wardrobe, same makeup. But as the video progressed, if you were paying attention, you could find cracks in that perfect mask she'd created for herself. The color black dominated Cheryl's wardrobe now, and there was a dim in her eyes that hadn't left her since the night Jason disappeared. But Cheryl was never the type to ask for help, and the video she sent to her friends reflected that.

"Hello friends and fans, words cannot express how wonderful it is to have you all back to our families lodge this year. I am beyond excited to welcome you to the annual Blossom Winter Getaway."

Cheryl clapped her manicured fingers together in a delicate mock-applause. But anyone could tell her heart really wasn't in it. Her body stilled again as she assumed a more somber presence.

"I'm sure you're all waiting for me to address the crimson elephant in the room. I know some of you might be worried about me, and I know it'll be difficult for some of us to go back after what happened last year…"

Cheryl's eyes glassed over, and for a moment Jughead thought she was going to break down. But she persisted, blinking away all things left unsaid.

"But it means the world to me that we are doing this. And I know it would mean so much to JJ that we're all still here together, and thinking of him. I cannot wait to spend quality time with each and every one of you, to make some memories that we'll never forget. So, without ado..."

A sharp smile spread across her face as Cheryl's arm disappears out of frame for a moment. It quickly came back clutching a large bottle of alcohol that most likely cost a small fortune.

"Let's party like we're fucking pornstars shall we?"

Jughead shakes his head as the video cuts out. Truth be told he debated not showing up on the trip altogether. Things hadn't been the best between him and Archie recently, which is why Jughead was taking the bus up the mountain instead of catching a ride with the resident ginger. This past year Archie had broken up with Josie and seemingly bounced from girl to girl, with each one being a worse decision than the last. Jughead tried to keep out of it. Archie's romantic life was his own business, and frankly imaging any of his friends having sex made Jughead a little nauseous. But he stepped in when Ms. Grundy entered the picture.

From there, things got ugly. Archie believed he was in love with her despite all the warning signs Jughead tried to point out. It was the ugliest fight he had ever been a part of and the fact that it was with his best friend made everything so much worse.

Jughead sighed as the bus began to slow to a halt, his breath came out like a puff of smoke amidst the frozen mountainside. Hopefully Cheryl was right and they could all use this getaway to reconnect and maybe mend some metaphorical bridges. Jughead had a feeling this trip was going to make or break what this group had left of a friendship.

Jughead breath came out in short puffs as he finished the hike from the road to the cable-car station. He gasped for breath as he rested his hands on his knees. The air was so thin up here it was (in his opinion) almost unlivable. Thank god he wasn't planning on running anytime soon.

Righting himself, Jughead took in his surroundings. Despite the lack of oxygen, the view truly was majestic. The falling snow cast a natural light over the shorter mountains surrounding him, and the trees seemed to sway and move as if to a song only they could hear. Jughead paused when he caught sight of one of the maps outlining the mountainside. It looked like someone had grafiti'd over it. Stepping closer, the words became visible: "The Past Is Beyond Or Control" is blood red paint. God he hoped that was paint.

Jughead tried to shake off the chill that went up his spine, or try to blame it solely on the freezing temperature surrounding him, but he couldn't quite ignore how fitting it was for this reunion. Shuddering, he turned away from the sign and shifted through the snow until he reached the cable car station. A black prada bag sat apparently abandoned on one of the benches. It wasn't covered in snow so clearly it was set down recently, and judging by the functionable yet entirely expensive make of the fabric, it had to be Veronica's.

"Ronnie? Are you up here?" Jughead called out. He waited in silence for a response but one never came. Instead the phone peaking out of the bag lit up and began to vibrate. Jughead stared at the phone then looked around again, half-expecting his raven-haired friend to emerge from the shadows with a clever quip.

The phone vibrated again, it could be important. That was Jughead's reasoning as he plucked the device from the purse and read the caller. It was Betty.

"Hey nosey!" Jughead gasps and clutches Veronica's phone to his chest as she rounds a corner of the station. "Christ you scared me!" He gasps.

Veronica glances from Jughead to her phone in his hand. "I didn't realize you were my secretary now." She prods with a smirk.

"It was buzzing…" Jughead tries to explain as Veronica snatches the device from his possession.

She glances at the screen to see who was trying to contact her and for a brief moment Jughead sees her eyes ignite before she conceals her feelings behind a well-practiced mask. Everyone knew Veronica had a thing for Betty ever since they first met. The two had skirted around the fact for years now and frankly even Jughead (who for the most part could care less about any romance whatsoever) knew Betty and Veronica belonged together. Veronica looked back to Jughead and smiled before pocketing her phone and plucking up her purse. "The cable car won't be here for a bit. Come on, I found something."

Without waiting to see if he'd follow, Veronica turned and began marching to the back of the station. Even in almost twelve inches of snow, she managed to walk with a grace and confidence that only an prestigious private school could successfully produce. Veronica could walk into the middle of an active war zone and most of their friends would instinctively follow her.

Jughead trailed after the brunette until she stopped at what apparently looked like a makeshift shooting range, complete with a rifle.

"Is that thing loaded?" Jughead asks, stopping a few paces away from the range and weapon.

Veronica raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever met Cheryl's family? Clifford Blossom may as well have been born with a rifle in his hands. Their whole family knows how to hunt."

Jughead takes another cautious step back. "Do you?"

Veronica smiles and nods. "My dad used to take me skeet shooting in the summer. Watch."

With a seemingly well-practiced motion, Veronica lifts the gun and takes aim at something within the range. Jughead can't quite see it from his position, but he also isn't planning to step any closer. He tended to avoid any kind of activities that reminded him of his father's shady occupation back in Riverdale. Veronica slowly squeezes the trigger and suddenly the otherwise quiet mountain echoes with the sound of a gunshot and bullet hitting metal. Looking up from her aim, Veronica smiles and looks back at her friend. "Not too bad huh?"

"I'd give it a solid eight out of ten. You lose points for poor-form." Veronica ignored the fact that Jughead knew nothing about competitive shooting, and clearly didn't actually see what she shot. Instead, she reloaded the gun and took two more shots, one hitting a bullseye painted on a hanging sack, and the other on a empty water barrel. Both were perfect shots.

Jughead dug his hands deeper inside his jacket pockets. "Did you ever shoot any living targets?"

Veronica's eyes caught sight of a squirrel that had just skipped from the trunk of a tree to the snowy ground. It scurried back and forth until digging in the ground, most likely searching for food it buried before winter. She itched to take aim and show off, but instead shook her head and safely placed the gun back in its original spot.

"No, just clay pigeons. Daddy didn't believe in hunting for sport."

Jughead nodded. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how her father didn't seem to have any problems with other inhumane activities, like the ones that landed him in prison, but he bit his tongue. He and Veronica shared a common experience that no one else in their gang understood. Before anything else could be said, the sound of metal clanking and shifting filled the air.

"The cable car." Veronica states and walks past Jughead again.

Having a parent on the wrong side of the law leaves you feeling like an exposed nerve. There's nothing you can do about it except learn to live with it, and Jughead knows Veronica is doing the best she can to insulate that nerve until it doesn't hurt anymore. Even if it means acting like she's not hurting to begin with.

Accepting the change of topic, Jughead follows Veronica towards the newly arrived transit. They board and sit in silence as the metal box begins grinding up the mountain, each lost in their own thoughts.

Veronica breaks the quiet first. "It's weird being back here after a year." Jughead nods and responds while looking out the window. "The minute I got off the bus all the memories of that last trip came flooding back."

"I can't imagine how Cheryl must be feeling. I'd be a wreck if I were in her shoes." Veronica says as she leans back on the worn out headrest behind her.

Jughead continues to stare out the window at the mountains and trees beneath them. Everything was smaller and as they got deeper into the night the snow began to lose its glow. "This place seems so perfect in the day, but at night it just feels menacing, like a sleeping giant."

Veronica turns to Jughead with a rueful grin. "Are you planning to publish that?"

Shaking his head Jughead playfully nudges his friend. "Shut up. Words are my thing, remember?"

Smiling, Veronica looks out the frosted window beside her. "It's so crazy."

"What is?"

Veronica looks back to the boy sitting next to her. "How all of this worked out. Just a few years ago, I lived in New York with my parents, you and everyone else were back in Riverdale. If my dad hadn't been arrested and all of our other houses hadn't been taken away, then mom and I would never have moved to Riverdale and met any of you. Better yet, if my mom hadn't lived in Riverdale when she was growing up, she might not have thought to move back there."

Jughead nodded along as Veronica continued.

"It's just- There were so many variables involved for me to actually meet you, or Archie, or Cheryl-"

"-Or Betty?" Jughead inquired with a sly smile.

Veronica lightly punches him. "I'm just saying, if one thing had changed, if someone- my parents had done even one thing differently, then you might be alone in this cable car right now. Or with a whole other person."

Jughead stills at that idea. Sensing his response, Veronica raises a hand and gestures like his mind has been blown.

"Boom, Butterfly Effect."


	3. Memento Mori

Thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it thus far!

* * *

Val knew she was already starting this getaway on shaky ground.

She hadn't spoken with Josie since she told her she was dating Archie. She knew it would hurt to hear that, but Josie handled it generally alright. However things started to get heated when Val told her she was also taking a break from The Pussycats to help Archie with his own music again. There was argueing, tears, and before she knew it Val wasn't taking a break from The Pussycats, she was done with the band all together. That was over six months ago. This reunion was going to be anything but easy.

Val wrapped her arms around herself as she looked over the breathtaking view that the top of the mountain provided. Hopefully this trip would bring some clarity and peace for her.

Luckily she still had Archie. Their relationship was based on mutual passion for music, and while Archie didn't have as extensive of a background as Val, his unbridled enthusiasm helped him catch up. They both supported and believed in each other, which was more than could be said for their respected family.

The sound of a cable car arriving stirred Val from her musing. Taking a deep breath, she trekked towards the station where Veronica and Jughead both exited the cart. Val briefly slowed her pace. She was hoping Archie would arrive first. Things would feel safer, more stable, with him by her side. But at least it wasn't Josie. Val wasn't ready to face her inevitable wrath just yet.

Smiling, Val opened her arms to meet her friends. Veronica enveloped her is a warm hug, and Val didn't expect to share one with Jughead. He was never the type for unnecessary physical affection. Veronica smiled and looked Val up and down. "I didn't know you'd been invited! We should have ridden together."

"Archie convinced me to come. I think Cheryl just wanted to see Josie and I argue. Apparently even the anniversary of Jason's death can't completely keep her away from drama." Jughead nods in agreement while Veronica raises her eyebrows in interest.

"Are you planning to fight with Josie?"

"Val shakes her head rapidly. "God no, I love that girl and still want to be friends, but you know how she gets with her music. It's her life, and me choosing Archie over The Pussycats is a mortal offense in her eyes."

Now Jughead was interested. "Wait, you and Archie are dating now?"

Hesitantly, Val smiles and nods.

Jughead prods further. "When did that happen?" both Val and Veronica were somewhat surprised to see their friend take such a sudden interest, especially regarding someone's relationship.

"Uh, officially a month ago now." Val shrugs. She still hadn't decided herself when their relationship shifted to boyfriend and girlfriend.

Veronica smiles and loops arms with Val. "Well I for one and happy for you. If anyone can handle that ginger stallion it's you. How about we head up to the house and swap stories on the way? I bet Jughead has a few good ones from when they were younger."

Veronica takes Jughead by the arm too and begins to lead the two up to the lodge. He's too lost in his own thoughts to respond to the physical contact.

Jughead's looking off in the distance, lost in his own thoughts.

Val untangles her arm. "Actually, you guys go on ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit. See who else is coming."

Veronica's grin does not falter. She takes Jughead by the arm and leads him up the mountain. "Uh huh. Well say hi to Archie for us. We'll meet you two up at the cabin."

"Ugh, why couldn't the Blossoms have built their cabin closer to the cable car station?" Josie moaned as Reggie opened the gate for her.

"I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, ya know?" he offered while swinging her suitcase over his shoulder.

Josie rolled her eyes and made her way across the bridge towards the lodge. She hated the cold, the silence, the isolation that came with the mountains. Give her a packed auditorium anyday over a cabin in the woods. Josie rubbed her arms.

For some reason this place felt different than last year. Maybe because this time they were meeting to mourn Jason, not like they hadn't been doing just that for the past year. They all felt so untouchable last year, and all it took was one reckless night to have that all snatched away. Maybe it was because the snowfall wasn't as heavy last time she came up the mountain. Now the white powder has piled onto the pine trees to the point where they bowed in submission under the snow's heavy weight. Yet another reminder that you can't fight mother nature. "Brr... gettin' chills…"

Reggie looks her up and down. "Damn Josie I told you you should have brought a warmer jacket."

Groaning, Josie rounded on the man acting like her glorified bellboy. "I meant this place is creeping me out Reg." Stepping closer, she smiles. "Besides, even if I was cold, you can't ignore fashion for function."

Reggie looked from the snow reflecting off of Josie's trademark cat ears, down to her bright eyes. He couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah I guess that's why I dig you so much."

Josie's own smile grew as she stood on her toes to give her new boyfriend a kiss. At least that's what she was planning to do until the sound of a branch snapping close by frightened her into turning around. "Did you hear that?"

The couple paused and looked around. Hoping to rekindle the moment, Reggie gently rubbed Josie's shoulders, guiding her back to face him. "It was probably a deer or something. Did you know that most deer mate for life…"

Josie stopped listening to Reggie. Partially because she was pretty sure that wasn't true (sure Reggie was hot but he wasn't always the brightest bulb), but mostly because she was far more focussed on the dark shadow moving towards Reggie's back.

"Reggie-"

The shadow lunged from the shadows and grabbed Reggie's shoulders. He shrieked in response and spun around with fists raised. But was surprised to see it was only a redhead in a flannel jacket.

Archie raises his hands in mock surrender, but he couldn't help himself from laughing.

"What the hell Andrews I almost clocked you just now." Reggie shoved the ginger, hoping his aggressive response would distract everyone from the fact that he had just screamed like an infant a moment ago. But the other man just continues to laugh as he sways backwards with the push and forwards again like a inflatable clown.

Finally Archie pulls himself enough together to speak. "Sorry but you really, really should've seen your faces right there."

"Dammit Archie!" Josie shouted at him. This trip was already turning into a nightmare and would most likely only continue to get worse.

Reggie wrapped an arm around Josie. She appreciated the warmth and the gesture of support.

"Look Andrews," he started. "I'm just gonna lay it out, otherwise this whole weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone. Josie and I are together now and that's just the way it is, if you have a problem with that then you're going to have a problem with me."

Josie leaned into Reggie's side, watching Archie carefully.

The redhead was slightly taken aback by Reggie's forwardness. Running a hand through his hair, Archie shrugged and nodded.

"No I get it man, I don't want to make this weird either." Archie turned to Josie. "I'm sorry about how things ended between us-"

"You mean how you dumped me a week after Jason disappeared and started dating a girl from Greendale none of us knew? And how you only lasted for about a week before you tried to come crawling back?"

Archie looked down at his feet. Maybe it wasn't fair for Josie to drag all of this up when he's trying to make peace, but it feels good to finally get all of this out. Their breakup was sudden, and took a huge toll on their friend group. Honestly Josie was a little surprised that they were all collectively still talking to each other.

Eventually Archie looks back up. "You're right, I was a huge jerk and I'm sorry about all of that. But I'm hoping we can be friends again."

Archie looked fully pathetic as the snow continued to fall and bury his feet. The delicate white flakes melted into his fiery red hair, leaving him looking damp and sad, like a puppy left in the rain. Josie sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"Oh course Archie. I'm far from the type of girl to let a boy keep me down. Besides..." Josie wrapped an arm around Reggie and gave him a squeeze. " It looks like we've both moved on."

Archie offered his own warm smile, the same smile she found so attractive and endearing a year ago. "Cool." He turned to Reggie. 'And are we cool too Reggie?"

Reggie offered a fist. "All good man."

Archie grinned and bumped fist with the old captain of the football team. "Sweet."

"Oh my god are you guys gonna make out now, or what?" Josie joked while rolling her eyes.

Reggie laughed and winked at the redhead. "Maybe later babe."

Archie shook his head with a grin and began walking back the way Josie and Reggie just came. "Don't make promises you can't keep Mantle. You guys keep heading up, I'm gonna go check on the cable car back down the trail."

The couple watched him leave until his silhouette disappeared in the night. Josie bumped shoulders with Reggie. "I kind of like you as the protective tough-guy."

Reggie turns to face her with a smile. "Well I do like to please..."

Josie snorts, but stands on her toes to reach up and give him a kiss. Reggie happily reciprocates, and takes it a little further. Josie smiles against his lips and wraps both arms around his strong torso. They kiss under the falling snow until a powerful gust of wind blows past, sending shivers through Josie's smaller frame.

"Hokay! Getting chilly!" She whispered through chattering teeth.

Reggie shook his head and smiled. "Still positive about leaving your jacket at home?"

Josie batted at his chest but otherwise kept herself close to his warm body. "Haha. I thought you liked my dedication to aesthetics."

"I do, but I'd like it more if you didn't get a cold at the start of our little getaway. Come on, the lodge is just up the hill."

Josie snuggled closer to Reggie's body as he effortlessly picked up both their suitcases and lead them up the trail. Maybe this trip wouldn't be completely terrible after all.

Val tugged her jacket closer around her body as she sat on the bench outside the cable car station. The strong winds had blown away the snowstorm for the time being, leaving the moon to light up the space around her. It was beautiful, but it's also getting colder the longer she waits.

There's a good chance Archie might have even arrived early and was already up at the lodge. Val tugged her phone out of her pocket to see if he had texted.

That is, she was planning to if a snowball hadn't crashed into the wall not even a foot away from her head.

Screaming, Val stands in surprise. She looks around until her eyes land on Archie, grinning as he walked towards her.

"Oh you did not just do that." She shook her head, trying to hide the smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

Archie shrugs, another snowball in his hand already. "I figured while I still had the element of surprise I might as well-"

Before he could finish his sentence a snowball hit him square in the face.

Archie fell back into the snow as Val cackled and ran for cover behind a tree.

Crouching down, Val began making more snowballs. Once she had what felt like enough to thoroughly pummel her boyfriend, she peeked out from her hiding place. There was an outline in the snow from where he fell, but no Archie. Val furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward slightly to get a better vantage of her surroundings. It was that little shift of position that saved her from a snowball to the back of the head. Instead it exploded into the treebark right beside her.

Val squeaked and ran again, a lone snowball clutched in her hand. "You have the worst aim!" She shouted behind her with a smile.

"Well you were silly enough to leave behind all your snowballs so who's the real fool here?" Archie shouted from behind the tree she was just hiding behind.

Damn! She should have thought of that. Looking around, Val saw another tree across from a snow-covered picnic table. Bolting across the small clearing, she dodged snowball after snowball until she reached the tree.

Catching her breath, Val smiled. "You've got to be running low by now!"

"This would be easier if you weren't so fast!" Archie called back.

Val partially poked her head out from behind the tree. She was directly across from Archie, but if she moved a couple trees over without him noticing then she'd have a clear shot.

"Running track in high school paid off then!" She gloated as she quietly snuck behind another tree.

"You know I was on the football team right?" Archie still hadn't noticed Val quietly shifting from tree to tree. She was so close.

"Oh come on, the only good that did was to teach you how to take a hit!" Val crouched behind a tree. She could see Archie across from her, completely unaware that she was about to obliterate him.

Val stood up and pulled her arm back, ready to take aim. It would have been the perfect shot, had a bird not landed on the picnic table between her and Archie and that very moment. She could still theoretically make the shot, but she risked hitting the bird. Val tried to do the math in her head, trying to find the perfect angle in her head to still make the shot.

But unfortunately for her, the bird caught Archie's eye too. His head turned, at the fluttering movement. He saw Val. He stood, and threw his last snowball. Val was too busy worrying over the bird to even notice Archie until cold compact snow smacked her in the face. She fell back, gasping in surprise. At least the bird was alright.

Archie playfully topples over her and grins triumphantly. "Gotcha!"

Val spits snow out of her face and rolls her eyes. "As if, you only got me once. And I was distracted."

"Eh, I'll take what I can get." Archie shrugs

Val tilts her head and smiles softly. "Oh Archie, why do you always settle for less."

Her response catches him a little off guard. They're staring at each other now, Val with warmth and Archie with surprise and curiosity. Slowly, he lowers his head down until their lips are a whisper away from each other. Val meets him the rest of the way, capturing his soft lips in a passionate kiss. Archie's eyes are closed, completely lost in the moment, just as Val anticipated. He doesn't see her hand grab a handful of snow, until she quickly lifts her arm and rubs the icy cold powder into his red hair.

Archie springs up in surprise and shakes the snow out of his hair, jumping when some of his slided down his neck and back. "Aah! Oh ok... Ok you're really gonna get it!"

Val stands up and brushes herself off with a laugh. "Oh really? What am I gonna get?"

She steps closer to Archie once he's done shaking snow from his body. His cheeks are flushed now, and she can't quite decide if it's from the snow or if he's blushing. Either way, he looks positively adorable.

Archie looks from her sparkling eyes then down to her lips. His breath comes out in light pants, but that's probably because of the icy snow still melting down his back. "Well I can think of at least one thing…"

Stepping even closer into Archie's personal space, Val lifts her chin in both a challenge and invitation, making her full delicate lips easier to reach. "And what is that Archie?"

Archie slowly leans forward again. His lips ghost against hers before he smiles. "You'll just have to wait and see…"

Val pulls away and playfully pushes him. "I never took you for the teasing type."

Archie slings an arm over her shoulder before guiding her up to the lodge. The snow was beginning to fall again. "Let's just say I like the build-up. Come one, everyone's up at the cabin already."

As the couple makes their way up the rest of the trail, neither of them notice the dark silhouette standing in the very clearing they were just occupying. They don't see how its gaze follows them up the mountain, or the machete in its hand.

If they had, then maybe this getaway could have ended differently.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!  
Thank you again for reading this far with me! Comments are loved beyond recognition and kudos are cherished!  
This is all I have written so far so it might be a bit before the next chapter is up.  
Hope you all have a great day!


	4. 9 Hours Till Dawn

Ugh for some reason I had such a rough time writing this scene. It felt like the final lead up to the beginning of the actual story (if that makes any sense). Anyway! Thank you all for reading this far and for your patience!

* * *

"I swear this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it." Veronica huffed against the chilling air around her. There was something about the cold that felt like it was actively trying to squeeze all the warmth and oxygen right out of her lungs.

Cheryl shrugged next to her. "Feels the same to me."

"Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking." Veronica playfully bumped shoulders with the scarlet-haired Blossom.  
Cheryl didn't share the same jovial attitude that Veronica was trying to promote amongst the group of people that had made it to the lodge. Instead, her deep dark eyes looked across the landscape, as if trying to observe the mountains diminishing around her. Cheryl's world had dwindled significantly since the last time she was on this mountain. Her arms squeezed tightly around her own body in search of comfort. "I guess that's true."

Veronica's smile faltered. Shit. Change the subject, anything to distract Cheryl from thinking about Jason…

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Veronica raised it above her head, searching for bars. "So when are the Blossoms going to install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already."

Cheryl's eyes came back into focus. She glanced up at Veronica's phone and scoffed. "You got a spare million lying around and daddy will fix us right up."

Veronica pocketed her phone again and began to theatrically dig around in her purse. "Funny you should say that... Ah, I think I left it in my other handbag."

Cheryl let out a little chuckle before shaking her head and walking towards the rest of the group. Veronica followed, satisfied with herself. As long as she can keep a smile on the redhead's face then this trip will be a success.

Val, Reggie, and Jughead were standing around the entrance of the lodge, clearly waiting to be let inside. The sight of Betty also sitting on the steps sent a burst of much-needed warmth through Veronica's chest. She must have arrived while Veronica was catching up with Cheryl.

"Betty!" She cheered and ran to her friend.

Betty smiled and stood up to wrap Veronica in her arms. They both giggled and stood back, looking each other over.

Cheryl moved past the duo and addressed the rest of the group with her trademark level of authority and grace. "Did everyone get up the mountain alright?"

Reggie shrugs with a smirk, his hands stuffed deep in his jacket coats. "Coulda done with some bellboys, but hey, can't get everything."

Josie elbows him before pulling Cheryl into a hug. "We were fine sweetie. I think we're all ready for a little fun this weekend."

Betty finally pulls her attention away from Veronica. She can't help but notice the smug, knowing, glimmer in Jughead's eyes.

They were lucky enough to walk away from last year with their friendship intact. In fact, the kiss they shared seemed to only bring them closer together. Betty became the emotional support Jughead never knew he needed along with a pair of fresh eyes to review his writing. And Jughead became someone to confide in when it came to friends, family, and relationships. Although romance wasn't something he considered that important to his life, Jughead knew how much Veronica meant to Betty.

Shaking her head with a smile in his direction, Betty turned to find the rest of the group watching her. She missed something. "What?"

Reggie burst out laughing, apparently finding her obliviousness hilarious. Veronica squeezed her hand as she glared at the jock as Cheryl repeated her question.

"I asked how your trek up the mountain was."

Betty nodded, trying to recover and ignore Reggie's snickers. "A little creepy... I mean, it's just really weird being back here."

Jughead nods and tries to suppress another shiver. "Yeah well, I think a nice warm fire would help with that."

"Yes!" Veronica agreed, silently thanking Jughead for distracting the group from Betty. "When are we going to get inside this place?"

Cheryl brushed her hair behind her back. "Well the front door is frozen stuck, but we can see if one of the back doors can budge open."

"I can go with you." Betty offers and begins walking alongside Cheryl.

Veronica's voice began to get lost in the wind and snow as the distance between them extended. "What a crazy place to set up house. No matter how rich you are."

"They're not that rich, they only bought a mountain." Jughead retorted, leaving a smile on Betty's face as she and Cheryl disappeared behind the house.

Betty walked in silence for a time until they stopped in front of the back door. "Hey... are you doing alright?"

Cheryl turned to watch the blonde. There was a intensity in her eyes that almost seemed threatening in this moonlight. Now Betty wasn't so sure she should be asking this question, but, in for a penny… "I mean, it must be really tough without Jas-"

"Stop." Cheryl gave a single shake of her head.

"I just meant that-"

Cheryl interrupts her again.

"I know what you meant. Seriously, I'm over it, and just want us to have a really good time, you know? Like we used to. Like JJ would have wanted."

Cheryl turned to the door again. Her voice was so soft her words were almost lost in the wind. "But thank you Betty."

Betty knew she didn't have to respond. In fact, it might be better to pretend she didn't hear her all together. Cheryl was a serious contender alongside Jughead in the "I Struggle With Expressing Myself" Olympics.

Cheryl tugged on the doorknob, but it didn't budge. "Dammit."

"Is is frozen?" Betty leaned forward.

"What else?" Cheryl huffed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"We can find another way in."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned away from the door crossing her arms. "There's a milion ways in. They're just all locked."

Betty looked along the perimeter of the house. "There's has to be a window we can get open or something."

Cheryl's eyes focus on Betty again, only this time there is a spark of intrigue there. She smiles. "Betty Cooper, are you suggesting we break in?"

Betty shrugged defensively. "It's technically not breaking in if you own the place, right?"

With a tilt of the head, Cheryl gestures for Betty to lead the way. "I never thought your breaking and entering habits extended beyond our fair Riverdale High."

Betty grins and begins walking towards a basement window. "Well, you'll find I'm full of surprises."

"You know what would be a surprise? If you and V actually did something this weekend besides doe-eyed stares and hopeless pining."

Betty's ponytail almost hit her in the face with how fast she whipped her head around to face Cheryl. "What?"

Cheryl shook her head. "You heard me. Come on Betts, you two have been near inseparable since she first arrived in Riverdale. How much longer were you planning to wait before you two became scissor sisters?"

"Oh God Cheryl." Betty groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes, " Cheryl smiled and rested her hands on Betty's arms. "Because sometimes you need to give a friend a little push to actually face their feelings. Besides, putting those kinds of images in your head might help them go from fantasy to reality."

Betty rolled her eyes and turned back to the house. "Let's just focus on getting inside?"

Cheryl brushes her hair away from her face with a satisfied smirk. "But of course. The sooner we get inside the sooner you gets to snuggle with Veronica in front of a warm romantic fire."

Finding an open window was a lot easier than expected. Betty was able to slide inside without a problem. She had only ever been in the basement once before. It was a couple years back when Reggie dared her to stay in the basement without lights for 5 minutes.

The place hadn't changed at all. There was a new layer of dust over the old halloween costumes and movie props, but everything else looked like it hadn't been disturbed in at least a year. Almost like time itself froze on the mountain after Jason died.

A hockey mask on one of the shelves seemed to be staring directly at Betty from across the room. It reminded her of the movie Friday the Thirteenth. When they were little Jughead convinced Betty and Archie to watch all movies with him one night. Archie fell asleep after the third film, but Betty was petrified where she sat, curled up under a blanket. The image of Samantha being impaled in the fourth movie was seared in Betty's mind forever. She was pretty sure she didn't sleep for days after that.

The sight of that mask made her feel so small and vulnerable even now.

A loud banging noise startled Betty back to the present. She shrieked and turned around to the window, thinking it had slammed shut behind her, possibly locking her in this dark basement with bad memories.

But it was only Cheryl, hand on her hip, waiting outside in the snow. "Take your time Nancy Drew. Some of us are freezing out here."

Betty walked towards the window. "Cheryl even if I get upstairs how am I supposed to get the front door open?"

"Jason always kept some deodorant in the bathroom upstairs."

"...Okay?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes and dug around her pocket until she pulled a small object out and tossed it through the window. Betty fumbled and caught it, identifying the polished metal lighter in her hand. It had the initials "JB" engraved on its side.

Betty looked back up at Cheryl. She still didn't get it. The redhead huffed in annoyance. "It's a spray on deodorant. In a can."

Understanding illuminated Betty's face. "Ooh! Are you sure that'll be safe?"

"Betty, we're eight young adults alone on a mountain with no cellular coverage and no adult supervision. What part of this trip sounds safe to you?"

Nodding slowly, Betty turns and makes her way upstairs. Even though she was generally familiar with the lodge itself, there was something dark and forbidden about the place. Like she had just broken into a tomb. In some ways that was accurate. Betty was pretty sure the Blossoms hadn't been up to the mountain since last year.

And judging by the state of Jason's room his family left it completely untouched since that night.

The only thing that looked even remotely maintained was the bathroom. There was no way a boy could keep his private washroom this immaculate. Everything shined under the moonlight, including the large bath that almost dwarfed the entire room. It was clear that his family cleaned the room, but they didn't clear away any of the shampoos or soaps filling the space.

Even his toothpaste was left in his top drawer, like the Blossoms expected him to come back tomorrow. Betty opened the lower cabinet and pulled out the can of spray on deodorant.

"Axe Body Spray, not just for repelling girls anymore." She muttered under her breath as Betty began to walk towards the front door.

She looked at the lighter and can in her hand. This was such a bad idea. Betty stood closer to the pinewood door. She could hear the muffled voices of her friends on the other side.

"Guys?" She called out.

"Jesus!" She could hear Reggie exclaim.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come of Betts we're freezing our butts off out here!" Josie called out.

"You guys are going to have to stand back!" Betty shouted as she took a couple steps away and held the lighter out in front of her. She fought the urge to close her eyes as she shook the spray can.

Veronica could see light from the other side of the door. There was a brief pause before the front door swung open to a triumphant Betty, her hand wrapped inside her sleave so she didn't burn her hand. "Ta-Daah!"

"Ugh thank god! I thought we were going to freeze to death out here." Josie exclaimed as she walked inside.

Reggie raised a finger in the air as if he were answering a question in class. "Ya know, I heard that the best way to conserve heat in a blizzard is for everyone to snuggle naked together."

"Well as appealing as that sounds…" Jughead responds dryly as he slides past Reggie and Josie to begin working on the fire.

Cheryl and Veronica are the last to enter the house. It feels less haunted with more people inside, but even with so much extra life it still felt empty.

"This place barely looks any different." Reggie comments as he circles around the space.

"Nobody's been up here." Cheryl responded softly.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Veronica asked.

Cheryl shook her head. She was clearly caught up in memories of the last time she was there. Veronica began to walk forward to comfort her when Archie and Val walked through the front door.

"What's up everybody?" Archie called out.

Veronica couldn't help but notice how the mood in the room changed. Jughead's head snapped up from where he was crouching by the fire. Josie's eyes were fixed on Val. It felt like everyone was anticipating an explosion and couldn't decide whether they should take cover or watch the destruction in real-time.

Betty was the first to move. Regardless of the recent decisions that were made this past year, she and Archie were still childhood friends.

"I'm so glad you two could make it." She said as Betty gave Archie and Val a hug.

One by one, everyone moved to greet the newly arrived couple.

Reggie greeted them both with his natural exuberance, while Jughead and Archie shared a more stiff hug. It might have just been due to Jughead's own personal space preferences, but Veronica knew something had happened between the two. She made a mental note to ask Betty about it later.

Josie was the last to greet the two. As she slowly approached Val hesitantly intertwined her fingers with Archie, bracing for the possible tongue-lashing she was about to endure.

The leader of the Pussy Cats surveyed the two. "I've gotta admit, you guys make a cute couple."

A collective sigh of relief spread across the room. Thank god this trip wasn't going to start with a fight.

Val's eyes lit up with joy and relief. "Thanks Josie. It's so good to see you."

"Come here." Josie pulled Val into a warm hug. If anyone noticed the stern glare Josie gave Archie over Val's shoulder, they didn't comment on it. It was a well-known fact that Josie would move heaven and earth to murder anyone who hurt one of her friends.

"I was expecting you guys to meet us up at the cabin a lot sooner!" Veronica commented.

Val broke away from the hug, causally wiping away a tear of relief from her eye. "We wanted to take the scenic route up the mountain."

"Nice!" Reggie high-fived Archie.

The redhead shook his hand from the force of Reggie's hit. "I thought it'd be a little warmer by the time we got here."

"Working on it." Jughead piped in from where he was leaning over the fire.

"I can help." Archie offered as he walked over to his beanie-clad friend. Veronica didn't miss how Jughead glanced at Betty before returning his focus towards the dry logs in front of him.

Val picked up her bag and carried it over to where everyone else had dispensed their luggage. Looking over the other bags, she noticed something was missing.

"Archie weren't you going to bring your guitar?"

Archie looked up from where he and Jughead looked like they were having a quiet and intense conversation. "What?"

"Your guitar, I thought you said you were going to bring it."

Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

The room fell silent again. Val subconsciously rubbed at one of her arms. "We were going to practice some of Arch's music over the weekend."

"If I wanted to hear someone croon through bad covers then I would have gone to an open mic night."

No one moved, afraid to attract the attention of either of the two Pussycats in the room. Val's eyes darkened in frustration. "Josie I thought you were cool with us."

Josie turned to her friend. "Baby I am perfectly fine with you and Peter Pan over there. But you've got to be out of your mind if you thought I was going to be cool with you two rubbing your music in my face all weekend."

Archie slowly stood up. "Josie I didn't mean to-"

Josie held up a hand to silence him. "Did I ask you to apologize Ameture Hour?"

Reggie leaned in to whisper to Betty and Veronica. "Cat fight."

Val stepped between Josie and Archie. "You don't get to talk to him like that."

"Like what? Like a boy who can't keep a girl to save his life? How about you get back to me next month after he's dumped you? Then we can talk."

Jughead stood up now. Maybe to defend Archie, maybe to try and defuse the argument before it escalated any further.

Betty stepped in before any of them could find out. "Stop it! This is not why we came up here. This is not helping anything."

Cheryl nodded. "She's right. This isn't what Jason would have wanted. If you two can't get along for ten minutes then maybe you need a little bit of a break. Archie, why don't you and Val check out the guest cabin? It's plenty spacious and romantic for two."

Archie glanced from Jughead to Val before nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, alright. Want to go do that?"

Val tore her stare away from Josie. She nodded. "Yeah, yeah maybe that's what we need right now."

"You guys shouldn't have to go." Veronica protested.

"No, Cheryl's right. We'll be back in the morning for breakfast. You guys have fun with little miss diva over there." Val shouldered past Josie to grab her bag and walk out the door, not waiting for Archie to follow her.

Josie didn't flinch away from the shove. She stood with her arms crossed, so still it felt like she might shatter if she moved at all. Eventually Reggie stepped closer and wrapped her in a supportive hug. It was only then that Josie's shoulders relaxed as she slowly hugged him back.

Veronica glanced from Cheryl to Betty. This weekend was shaping up to be anything but easy.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this far! Please feel free to comment with thoughts/suggestions! They're much loved!


	5. F Is For Friends Who Summon Spirits

I just realized I hadn't updated this in a WHILE! I'll be posting multiple chapters today!

* * *

"Finally!" Jughead exclaimed from where he crouched as the kindling in the fireplace sparked to life. The small tongues of flame quickly spreading to the logs and branches, illuminating the room with the warm hypnotizing glow that only fire can produce.

Betty could already feel herself relax further into the couch as the living room began to heat up.

"Better?" Veronica inquired next to her.

"Mmhmm." Betty happily hummed and leaned slightly into the brunette.

Realizing what she'd done, Betty froze and slowly turned up to face Veronica. She was smiling and (although Betty couldn't be sure because of the low lighting), she would swear that Veronica Lodge was blushing under all that flawless makeup. Cheryl's teasing danced across Betty's mind. Maybe it was time to take a chance.

Slowly Betty leaned upwards, inching closer to V's full beautiful lips. Again because of the lighting she couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Veronica was moving forwards to meet her. The firelight danced across Veronica's dark eyes and within those breathlessly stunning pools of night Betty would swear she saw desire.

"-Babe don't go!"

Their moment was interrupted by Reggie's over-dramatic pleas.

"I just need some air." Josie snapped at him as she pulled on a heavier jacket (Reggie's by the sporty style and varsity patches decorating the back and sleeves).

She didn't say anything more before she stormed outside.

Cheryl, who had been staring disinterestedly into the fire beforehand, shot up from her seat. Her eyes were frantic now. "She can't go outside. She shouldn't be alone!" She all but shrieked.

"Relax, I'm going after her." Reggie reassured the redhead as he tugged on a jacket from the Blossom's closet. This seemed to appease the redhead because Cheryl settled back in her armchair.

Betty's eyes followed Reggie as he walked across the room and out the open door that Josie just exited from. He was jogging at such a quick pace that Reggie didn't even stop to close the door behind him.

The remainder of the friend group stared at the swinging open door until Jughead eventually got up to shut it.

Brushing himself off, Jughead addressed the girls. "Well, I started the fire. I closed the door. I fulfilled my participation requirements for the evening. I'm going to take a shower."

"There's a bathtub in JJ's bathroom." Cheryl offered over she shoulder as her eyes were drawn back into the burning logs.

"Duly noted." Jughead responded as he passed by. A few minuted later they could hear the sound of a door closing from upstairs.

Betty slowly turned back to Veronica. The brunette bit her lip and smiled, cocking her head to the side. Betty giggled and leaned into her personal space, so close their foreheads gently bumped into each other.

Veronica's eyes trailed down to the blonde's lips. Betty licked them subconsciously in anticipation. They moved closer again. To Betty it seemed like the whole world slowed down. Nothing mattered but her, Veronica, and this moment.

"-Cheryl there's no hot water coming…" Jughead complained down the stairs, his statement dying in his throat when he noticed the scene he just interrupted. Betty didn't have to look in a mirror to know she looked utterly flustered and frustrated.

Cheryl sighed and stood up from her seat again, toying with her phone in her hand. Betty didn't really know why, there was no coverage up here so she couldn't be texting anyone.

"We just have to fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Cheryl turned to Betty and Veronica. "Betty, your dad was a mechanic, care to help?"

Betty wanted to say no. She really just wanted to stay on this couch and actually manage to kiss the girl she had been crushing on for years now. But she also knew that there was a good chance Jughead and Cheryl might accidentally blow up the house in their efforts. And the weekend wasn't over yet so that would kind of not be ideal…

"Uh, sure." Betty slowly got off the couch and followed Jughead and Cheryl towards the basement.

Veronica sprung up after her. "I can come with you guys…"

Cheryl looked over he shoulder and smiled. "Actually, what you can do is find the old spirit board Jason and I used to play with when we were younger. It should be up in my room somewhere."

Veronica looked from the group to the upstairs. "Oh, okay. You guys be safe down there."

Betty smiled after her before stumbling into Jughead on her way towards the basement door.

Jughead turned and shook his head with a smirk. "God you're lucky she finds your dorkiness adorable."

"Hold the light steady Jughead."

"I am holding it steady!" Cheryl smiled at Jughead's petulant tone while he tried to keep his flashlight a still as possible. Betty didn't respond, she only continued to chew her lip in concentration.

Cheryl shook her head as she held her own cell phone to illuminate the boiler. "So lucky Reggie's out consoling Josie. If he were here right now he'd make a joke like 'How many teens does it take to turn on a boiler' or something dumb like that."

Betty chuckled. "It's probably better he's not here. I think he and Josie needed some alone time."

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Speaking of alone time, did any of you notice how I sent Archie and Val away to the uber romantic getaway? If Archie plays his cards right we might be seeing some beautifully curly-haired ginger babies in the future."

"Gross." Jughead muttered before he turned his interest towards the blonde. "But while we're on the subject Betty, were you and Ronnie having some kind of moment earlier?"

Cheryl turned her phone's light to Betty in just enough time to catch the blush that quickly spread across the young mechanic's face. She knew just as well as Jughead that Betty and Veronica both wanted to make a move this weekend, it was only a matter of time before one of them actually took the leap.

"Maybe…" Betty ducked her head in embarrassment. "It doesn't matter now, nothing happened."

"Yet." Cheryl helpfully added.

"Yeah right," Betty shook her head. "At this rate it's going to take a gun to one of our heads to make anything happen."

Cheryl quirked her head to one side. "Kinky. But that can be arranged…"

"Hey can we get the hot water working so I can scrub this conversation from my memory?" Jughead inquired.

"That would be easier to do if my friends would keep their light on the boiler and matchmaking habits to themselves." Betty retorted. Even in the dark though, Cheryl could hear the smile the blonde was trying to suppress.

Cheryl happily directed her phone back towards the boiler again, but not before she saw Jughead playfully nudge Betty with an elbow. It reminded her of something Jason might have done, had he still been around.

This house held so many memories. A year ago Cheryl would have said they were all good memories, filled with a sense of laughter and warmth that she's been chasing the same way she should have chased Jason the minute he ran out that door last year. Why didn't she follow him? Jason might not still be missing is she went with him after Betty.

But she didn't. And Jason's gone, leaving behind a lodge full of memories that are now tainted with loss.

"Cheryl the light?"

She hadn't even noticed her hand that was clutching the phone had fallen to her side. Cheryl righted herself and tried to ward away the hurricane of feelings and memories that threatened to drown her. She avoided the stare from Jughead that she could feel, even in the dark of the basement. As much as he tried to avoid any touchy-feely conversations, Jughead was an intuitive bastard.

That's probably why he got into writing. It was an outlet for his social deductive abilities while still keeping him at arm's length from everybody. Cheryl understood that, it was a coping mechanism. You can't get hurt if you don't get close in the first place.

"Got it!" Betty exclaimed as she flipped a final switch. The boiler roared to life, eliciting a cheer from the three teens.

Eventually the machine dies down to a naturally low humming noise. But in its place a clanging sound echoed from off the basement walls.

"Do you hear that?" Jughead asks, looking over his shoulder and around the space.

"You mean the generator I just single-handedly started?" Betty offers.

Jughead shakes his head. "No it's coming from somewhere else…"

"This lodge is a Blossom heirloom, old places tend to come with odd noises here and there." Cheryl tried to reason away the tension in the room.

"We should investigate it." Betty and Jughead begin walking towards where the sound seemed to be originating from. Something in Cheryl's gut told her that was a bad idea.

"Why? Doesn't Jughead have a bath to take or something?"

The duo turn back to Cheryl. Betty tilted her head, a sign that the blonde was growing impatient or frustrated with the current conversation. "What if it's like, a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace?"

"Unlikely." Cheryl rolled her eyes.

The beams from Jughead's flashlight partially blinded Cheryl as he turned his attention towards her. "Cheryl if it were me, I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch."

Cheryl's vision came back in spots. She was going to snap at Jughead for flashing the light in her eyes, until a shape caught her attention being him and Betty.

She blinked, trying to get a better image of what it was. When she opened her eyes again it was still blurry, but so much closer that before. And there was something in it's hand.

"Jughead…"

By now Cheryl's vision had come back fully. The shadow took the form of a hooded figure in a hockey mask holding a metal pipe. The pipe clanged against the concrete floor, producing the rhythmic banging noise that they had heard earlier.

Cheryl wasn't quick enough to warn Jughead. Fortunately Betty looked behind her in time to see the same moving shape. Her scream pierced the otherwise silent basement.

Cheryl was frozen in place. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. The masked figure changed from a slow threatening walk to an outright sprint towards the three friends.

Betty and Jughead both moved at the same time. They each gripped one of Cheryl's arms and ran like hell back to where they came from, hoping to make it to the stairs before that thing caught up with them.

But the basement was huge, and riddled with shelves that made the space feel more like a maze than anything else. They were probably going to die in this house, Cheryl mused as her friends pulled her along behind them. At least she'd finally be with Jason.

"Cheryl!" Betty screamed, snapping her back to reality. "Where do we go?"

It took Cheryl a moment to take in her surroundings. Finding identifiable landmarks was a lot harder in the dark.

"Cheryl please!" Jughead urged her along, looking over his shoulder.

"That way!" Cheryl pointed. Her friends didn't ask her if she was sure, they didn't have the time to second guess Cheryl or consider the fact that she might be in shock and not know what she was talking about. Instead they continued to run in the direction Cheryl gestured towards, praying she was right.

The clanging of pipe hitting concrete sent another jolt up Cheryl's spine. It was getting close.

"Oh thank god!" Jughead shouted when the stairs came into view.

They sprinted upwards, skipping steps and moving so fast Cheryl was surprised none of them tripped. But in the blink of an eye they were slamming against the door, Betty frantically twisting the knob.

"It's locked!" She shrieked in despair. "Why is it locked?"

They all froze as a distorted laugher began to echo up the stairs. They were trapped.

Betty and Jughead continued to throw themselves against the door, trying desperately to get it open. But Cheryl faced the dark abyss of the basement. Listening intently as footsteps slowly began to ascend the stairs towards them.

"It's coming." She whispered to no one but herself.

Cheryl knew she should be frightened. These could very well be her final moments. But all she felt was a dark sense of relief.

Ever since Jason disappeared, Cheryl couldn't shake the feeling that she was supposed to come back to the mountain. At first she thought it was her twin intuition telling her that Jason was alive, and he needed her to come find him. But as the months passed by, she began to realize that she wasn't meant to find her brother. She was meant to die on this mountain, the same way Jason must have died.

After that revelation everything else felt so insignificant. Ephemeral. It was all just a waiting game to see how or when exactly she would die. Now that the time was upon her, it felt like a weight was lifted off of Cheryl's shoulders. Finally, she was at peace.

"Get back!" Jughead shouted, putting himself between his friends and the robed silhouette.

The figure only continued to laugh, until its voice became less distorted, familiar even…

"Ooh, what are you going to do Jughead?" A feminine voice questioned behind the mask.

The trio froze in shock. They knew that voice.

"Veronica?" Betty demanded.

Veronica's warm cackle of a laugh filled the stairway as she pulled back her hood and shook out her long black hair. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist...:"

"Dammit Ronnie you almost gave me a heart attack!" Jughead gasped, clutching his chest.

"Sorry, when I saw all this old movie stuff Cheryl's family had lying around I figured it would be almost criminal to not put them to use." Veronica looked down sheepishly.

"What is your family doing with all this stuff Cheryl?" Betty tilted her head to the side curiously.

Cheryl looked at the robe Veronica was wearing. It was an old monk's costume that she vaguely remember hearing her mother talk about once.

"Apparently there was a Blossom family member who used to own a movie studio. One of my great great grandparents several times removal, or something like that." She offered as she ran a hand along one of the sleeves.

"So naturally your family's just held onto everything this whole time?" Jughead inquired incredulously.

Cheryl shook her head. "Blossoms were never good at letting go of the past."

"Well I think these costumes are cool, I loved dressing up as a kid." Veronica declared, swishing the robes back and forth. "I remember cutting holes in my bedsheets and pretending to be a ghost when I was seven."

"That's adorable." Betty smiled at Veronica.

"Adorably quaint." Cheryl puffed a strand of hair out of her face. "Speaking of ghosts though, did you find the spirit board Veronica?"

Veronica tore her eyes away from Betty to dig around her robe. Cheryl had no idea there were pockets in that old costume, especially pockets big enough to hold an entire ouija board. Nevertheless, the board emerged from somewhere within Veronica's robes. The brunette held it above her head triumphantly. "May I introduce, our one way ticket to the spirit realm."

"Are we really doing this?" Betty's eyes were focused on the board.

Cheryl shrugged. "Why not? It's just good fun."

She didn't actually believe there was anything to ouija boards. Cheryl couldn't count the number of times she sat alone in her room, with her fingers delicately hovering above the planchette, hoping that someone would respond. When she finally came to terms with the possibility that Jason might be dead, she stayed up all night trying to contact him through the spirit board. If Jason was dead, and if the ouija was real, then Cheryl had no doubt that her brother would have contacted her. But he didn't.

Still, despite it's lack of actual supernatural powers, an ouija boards was a fun way to spook friends and maybe reveal some secrets.

"Well, you girls have fun. Ronnie, the door?" Jughead gestured towards the still-locked door behind him.

"Oh right! Sorry." Veronica smiled and pulled a plain silver key out of her pocket and opened the basement door for her friends.

"You don't want to join us?" Betty tugged on Jughead's sleeve as he passed. Cheryl could tell she was nervous. The blonde always sought out physical contact when she was insecure or worried about something.

Jughead smiled but shook his head. "I think I've been through enough spooking for one night. Besides, I see a hot bath in my crystal ball."

And with that, Jughead waved away his friends as he disappeared upstairs. The three girls stood in the dark for a second longer before Veronica shook the box with a smile.

"Well, the realm beyond awaits."

"Hey Josie?"

"Yeah?"

Reggie kicked the snow at his feet. It burst into the air like a effervescent powder. He was reminded vaguely of all the times his mother baked in the winter. Her kitchen would be filled with floating flour particles, reflecting the snowy weather outside. The whole room smelled like sugar and felt like the most comforting quilt in the world. Those were warmer and sweeter times.

"Can I say something? Like for real."

Josie looked over her shoulder at Reggie. She hadn't spoken since they left the house. Josie had only stomped through the snow taking deep frustrated breaths. Eventually her breathing evened out, leaving Reggie to wait on the sidelines.

He got it. Sometimes school or life made him so irritated it felt like he couldn't breath.

"What?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Reggie looked down at his feet again. "Promise you won't get upset."

"Reggie…" Josie chastised.

"I think, you know like, in the future, maybe pushing someone's buttons or aggravating a situation isn't the best idea-"

Josie whipped around, arms crossed, glaring. "What are you trying to say? Now this is my fault?"

Reggie shook his hands defensively. "No no no that's not what I'm...It's just… Back in highschool, I used to push a lot of buttons. Jughead and Archie can tell you as much."

Josie scoffs. "Understatement of the century."

"-And when I started to become friends with you guys, after I graduated, I realized that… fighting with people just for the sake of fighting doesn't accomplish anything. Even if it makes you feel better at the time."

Reggie could tell she knew what he was talking about. Everyone just assumed the two got together because the both had driven, competitive, and show-off-prone personalities. But really, whether they acknowledged it out loud or not, they understood each other in ways most couldn't.

Slowly Josie lowered her head. "I just wanted to relax, you know? Have a good time."

"We can still have that. Val loves you. She'll understand…" Reggie steps forward and envelops her in a comforting hug.

Josie held onto Reggie's arms as her thick curly hair tickled his lips. He didn't mind though, everything about Josie was beautiful. And deep down he knew she really didn't mean to be hurtful, Josie was just someone who had to fight tooth and nail for everything. It's only natural she'd be defensive when her accomplishments were being threatened.

She gave his arms a squeeze. "Thanks Reggie. For being there and for carrying my bag and coming out here with me. I know I can be a little high maintenance…"

Reggie spun Josie around and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, it's no problem. But you gotta remember that there's more to this guy than just bein' a lean, mean, luggage lifting machine."

Josie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you planning on backing that claim up?"

"All night long babe."

Reggie considered himself a pretty smooth guy. So it surprised him when his girlfriend started cracking up at his line. Josie leaned over, supporting herself on her knees until laughter hiccups wracked her body.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "What?"

Reggie was so confused. "Like, all night... long. I was bein' like... sexy."

Josie started to laugh again. If he didn't feel so offended, Reggie would appreciate how beautiful she looked when when she laughed and the corners of her eyes crinkled at the corners.

He crossed his arms defensively. "I was trying to be romantic."

Josie leaned into Reggie and patted his chest. "Honey, I love you, but you are a man of action. Leave the words to Jughead."

Josie probably thought Archie was a man of words too. Reggie thought bitterly to himself. He knew he shouldn't feel insecure, (Josie chose him after all), but Reggie couldn't quite ignore that painful jealous tug in his chest.

Their silent moment together on the mountain was shattered by the sound of a animalistic scream echoing from within the trees.

Josie whipped around, facing the direction the screams came from while also backing into Reggie's chest. "What was that?"

Reggie instinctively enveloped Josie in his arms. "Uh, not sure... Probably just an animal, or…"

Josie looked up towards him. "Or what? What else could that be?"

"Cheryl mentioned her parents thought there was foul play involved in Jason's disappearance."

Reggie regretted the words the second they tumbled off his tongue. He was just thinking out loud, he didn't really think somebody killed Jason. But talking about the possibility of a murderer being loose on the mountain was not what Josie needed to hear right now. Reggie could feel her fingers grip a fistful of his shirt. He wasn't sure if it was in anger or fear, maybe a little bit of both.

Josie shook her head. "There was no solid evidence to prove that…"

"There was that weird mountain guy Jason always complained about. And the people the Blossoms bought the mountain from? Cheryl said this place used to belong to the Cree Native Americans before her parents-."

Another ungodly scream bounced off of the mountains again. Except this time it was so much closer than before. Close enough that the hairs on the back of Reggie's head stood on end.

The couple stared at each other in surprise and fear. Reggie gripped Josie's hand.

"Run?"

"Run!" Josie pulled Reggie along behind her as the sprinted through the path on the way back to the lodge.

They came to a fork in the road. Everything looked so different in the dark, and he was too busy running after Josie when they left the lodge that Reggie had no idea which was the right way. And considering how Josie halted in the snow, she didn't remember either.

"I think it's to the left?" He offered.

Josie turned to Reggie. She opened her mouth, either to double-check or disagree. But before she could say anything the same shriek sounded close behind them. Whatever that thing was, it was following them.

Josie chanced one last glance towards the right path before pulling Reggie down the left one.

They ran until Reggie's lung felt like they were about to explode. His eyes felt so dry from the cold air blowing past them. Reggie closed his eyes for one second, but it happened to be the exact moment Josie stopped running, causing Reggie to barrel into her.

They tumbled to the thick blanket of snow surrounding them. Had they not been running for their lives, Reggie would have shrieked and complained about the cold powder that had slid down the back of his jacket.

But now was neither the time nor the place for that. Reggie lurched to his feet to make sure something wasn't about to attack them while they were down. It was only then that he realized why Josie had stopped. The path ahead of them disappeared over the edge of a cliff. There was nowhere to go besides the way they came.

The trees rustled behind him.

Reggie looked around his feet until his eyes landed on a thick tree branch that could pass as a club. He quickly picked it up before helping Josie stand. "Get behind me."

Snow fell from her hair as Josie gripped Reggie's shoulder. They stood panting for a moment, waiting in fear to see what kind of creature would emerge from the woods.

Movement caught Reggie's eye as he readjusted his hold on the branch in his hands.

Part of him expected it to be a terrifying bear or a mountain lion, another part of him genuinely thought it could be something crazy like a werewolf.

What he didn't anticipate was an entire herd of deer to slowly emerge from the trees and begin to fill the cliff.

"What the hell?" Josie whispered from behind him.

There were so many of them. Their large powerful bodies towered above the couple as the moved closer. The moonlight reflected off of their antlers, highlighting the sharp pointed ends. Memories of old national geographic clips flashed before Reggie's eyes of angry bucks tearing animals open with their horns alone. He remembered youtube videos of stupid tourists being punted into the air and having their bones broken by deer or other horned animals.

They could very easily die on this cliff tonight.

Reggie stumbled back as Josie pulled him closer to her. "What are we going to do?"

They were two high school graduates alone on a cliffside surrounded by a herd of possibly hostile deer. And Reggie was armed with a stick.

He had no idea what they were going to do.

Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl sat around a small table, the ouija board in the center.

Veronica was reading the back of the box. "It says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which in this case is me-"

"It doesn't actually say that." Betty shook her head with a smile. She appreciated Veronica's attempt at trying to lighten the current mood.

Veronica continues to read without looking up. "...and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-"

"Can we please take this seriously please?" Cheryl sighed next to the raven-haired girl.

Veronica set the box aside. "I'm being completely serious."

Betty placed her finger lightly on the planchette in the center of the ouija board. "Maybe Jughead had the right idea to just take a bath instead."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Veronica smiled and brushed against Betty's finger as she delicately placed her finger on the piece as well.

Cheryl flipped her hair over her shoulder and joined her friends on the board. "Betty, why don't you be our medium for tonight?"

Betty looked around the table. She had never actually used a spirit board before, and frankly she wasn't all that excited about using one now. It felt almost ghoulish, attempting to call upon the great beyond at the same place Jason disappeared a year ago. But Veronica was sitting next to her, an ever comforting presence amidst a mountain of shadow and uncertainty. Nothing could go wrong with Veronica by her side.

Betty cleared her throat. "Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there...?"

At first there was complete silence, then everyone's eyes snap to the planchette as it began to slide across the table. Cheryl gasped in surprise.

"Wait a minute-" Veronica looked at the girls across from her in confusion.

Cheryl glared at Betty. "Did you do that...?"

Betty fervently shook her head. "I didn't do anything!"

"It's moving again!" Veronica whispered.

They stared in anticipation as the piece slid across the letters until it paused.

Betty leaned forward. "H?"

"What's it spelling?" Cheryl demanded, as if Betty knew already.

"Hold on." Betty requested.

"How's this happening?" Cheryl prodded again. Her voice had a shrill lilt to it that only made Betty's current anxiety rise.

Veronica leaned forward, her brow furrowed. "Are you moving it...?"

Betty turned to Veronica in fear. She saw the same fear and confusion in Ronnie's own eyes. How was this happening? "I swear it's just moving."

"Holy shit…" Cheryl whispered as the planchette finished spelling it's word.

""Help?"" Betty's voice raised in fear as she read the word aloud. This was either a sick joke or they were in deep trouble.

Veronica shook her head. "... How are we supposed to help?"

Betty looked above them, to where she assumed a spirit might be hovering above them. "How can we "help" you...?"

The planchette lurched across the board again. It slid, letter to letter, only increasing the tension in the room as the girls waited in fear. W-A-R-

"War?" Veronica looked at Cheryl in confusion.

But the redhead's eyes were fixated on the board. "It's still moving…" Cheryl said.

"Warni...?" Veronica continued to read along.

"Oh my god." Cheryl spoke softly.

Betty felt the blood in her veins freeze once the piece finished spelling it's current word. "Warning."

Veronica leaned forward against the table. A mix of being unable to support herself along with emphasizing the urgency of what she was about to say. "We have to find out who's trying communicating with us."

Betty didn't want to ask. Deep down she had an inkling of who they might be talking to. But Cheryl was staring unblinking at her, and there was nowhere else to go but forward.

Betty calmed her breathing before she spoke. "Who are you warning us about?"

Please don't move. Please don't move. Please don't move.

The planchette slid across the board.

"Here it goes…" Veronica muttered.

"B-" Cheryl called out the letter.

"R-" Veronica responded.

"O..." Betty shook her head in denial. Please don't let the next letter be a T.

"T-" Cheryl's voice rose in volume with each letter as the planchette finished the word: H-E-R.

"Brother." Veronica read aloud in a chilled silence.

"Whose brother?" Cheryl demanded.

Betty shook her head. They already knew whose brother it was. "Cheryl, it's gotta be-"

Cheryl slammed her other hand on the wood table, the noise echoing throughout the house. Her voice, comparatively, was fragile and desperate.

"Betty, I have to know for sure."

Betty took a shaky breath before slowly turning back to the board. "Jason? Is that you?"

The planchette sped to the "yes" corner.

"Oh my god." Betty cried out, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. This couldn't be happening. There was no way this was Jason reaching out to them.

Except it had to be. Veronica wouldn't take a joke this far, especially at Cheryl's expense, and Cheryl wouldn't use her dead brother to scare anyone. But the reality of speaking to Jason from the afterlife was too terrifying to be true.

"This is so messed up…" Veronica whispered under her breath.

Cheryl hadn't moved since Jason responded. In fact it looked like she hadn't breathed either. The scarlet-haired girl was as still as a statue, staring down in both disbelief and hope at the ouija board.

"Cheryl, are you okay?" Betty waited until Cheryl moved before she tried to relax.

Cheryl tilted her head back and blinked away tears. "I'm fine."

Betty shook her head. "Are you sure, because we can stop-"

"No," Cheryl interjected. "I want to hear what it says."

Betty looked from Cheryl, to Veronica, to the spirit board. Shaking her head, she whispered. "I don't know where to start…"

"If this is actually Jason," Veronica urged, "then we can finally find out what happened that night…"

Betty took a shaky breath. Part of her wanted more than anything to know how he died, (if this was Jason), another part of her was too afraid to ask because she was afraid she already knew what Jason would say. She didn't know what happened to Jason a year ago, but she knew it was her fault.

If she just hadn't run out of that cabin, then maybe he'd be alive. But no, Betty was a coward and didn't want to face her friends after Veronica left the lodge. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes, the knowing glances, or hear the guilt-ridden apologies. So she ran. And Archie and Jason ran after her. But Jason never came back.

Betty closed her eyes. She had to say something. "Jason, If you can hear this... like, really hear this... I want to apologize for what happened…"

"What are you talking about?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm so sorry Jason, it's all my fault… If I had just-"

Betty's eyes snapped open as the planchette began to move again.

Cheryl read the letters aloud. "B- E- T- R-"

"Uh-oh…" Veronica whispered.

"Betrayed." Betty whispered the word aloud.

Cheryl lurched forward, glaring at Betty. "What does he mean by that?"

"It's still going-" Veronica pulled their attention back to the board.

Betty tried to slow down her breathing as another word was spelled out. "K- I- L- L- E- D- No!" Her eyes darted to Cheryl.

"Guys, what's he talking about?" Cheryl asked with a chillingly calm tone.

Shaking head violently, Betty felt tears getting ready to spill down the sides of her face. This wasn't happening. "I don't know if I can keep doing this-"

In an instant Veronica was right there by her side, placing a calming hand on Betty's own shaking wrist. "Just- just stay calm... I think it's saying that someone killed Jason…"

Betty turned away from the board to fave Veronica. Her forehead was creased in concern and fear, but there was a gentleness in her eyes that brought Betty's heart-rate down in an instant. Funny, usually it has the opposite effect.

Betty slowly shook her head, tears tumbling down her cheek. "I don't know…"

"Here." Veronica readjusted her hand so on the planchette. "I can ask it something else…"

She looked to the heavens. Veronica's raven hair seemed to wash into the darkness itself, leaving an otherworldly aura about her. "Jason if you're still there, who killed you? Who was it?"

The piece began to slide across the table.

Veronica watched it move with hawk-like intensity as she called out the letters. "L- I- B-"

"The library! There must be something in the library here!" Cheryl exclaimed.

She must have been right because the planchette slid to the "yes" corner before continuing to travel across the letters.

Betty watched as Veronica continued to list the letters, feeling completely drained and helpless. "P- R- O- O-"

Cheryl quickly tapped on the table. The nervous energy and adrenaline from fear was catching up to her. ""Proof!" There must be proof!"

"In the library?" Veronica looked confused. The Blossoms and the police must have searched this entire house from top to bottom hundreds of times. How could there possibly evidence they haven't found yet?

Suddenly the spirit board is shaking. Betty shrieks as the planchette flies out from under their fingers and strikes the far wall behind them.

They sit there in silence, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit." Veronica whispered.

Slowly, Cheryl stood. Placing her palms down on the table, she stared darkly at the two girls. "I don't know who it was, and don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me with my grief or whatever but-"

Betty leaned forward pleadingly. "Cheryl no! You wanted to use the spirit board-"

"It wasn't either of us Cheryl." Veronica stated in the same breath.

Cheryl slammed her hands on the table. Betty had no idea how Jughead hadn't heard any of this. "Look I don't need this right now, okay?! You two are so full of it!"

Cheryl stormed out of the room, trying her hardest to wipe away the tears that were spilling down her face. Betty and Veronica heard a door slam a few seconds later.

The two remaining girls leaned back in their chairs, emotionally and physically exhausted. Betty looked down in her lap. She hadn't even realized her hand was in such a tight fist that her nails broke skin. Slowing letting out a shaky breath, Betty uncurled her fist, seeing the ugly crimson marks left over. She hadn't done this since high school.

"Sh- should we go after her?" Betty asked, trying to distract herself.

Veronica looked over at Betty, it seemed as if her dark eyes were somewhere else entirely. Slowly the brunette shook her head. "I think we should give her some space for now. She needs time... "

Betty nodded in agreement before frowning. "What do you think that was?"

"Well it wasn't me oryou, and Cheryl seemed really worked up so it couldn't be her either…"

"But that would mean it actually had to be-" Betty cut herself off, too afraid she'd send herself into another anxiety attack.

Veronica's hand moved towards hers again, intertwining her soft, delicate fingers into Betty's own. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breathing sync together, finding comfort in the other's steady heartbeat.

"I think we should do what it says." Betty murmurs after a while. She looks into Veronica's hypnotizingly dark eyes. "I think we should search the library."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review!


	6. 8 Hours Till Dawn

And we're back to Archie and Val!

* * *

"So... the first night isn't even over yet and we're already banished. If it wasn't so cold right now I might actually be a little proud." Archie joked while leaning forward to try and catch a glance of Val's face.

She hadn't said a word since they left the lodge, only walking alongside Archie with her eyes focussed on her feet dragging through the snow. Val didn't acknowledge he spoke at all.

Archie sighed and looked across the frozen landscape and, not for the first time, wished Vegas was there. After all the uncertainty that surrounded Archie recently, it seemed as if his dog was one of the only calming and consistent forces in his life. And he only had himself to blame.

Things had been strained between their friend group ever since Jason died. Every get-together was shadowed by loss. Even the booths at Pop's felt haunted and hollow without Cheryl's brother.

Archie used to have Jughead to confide in. Even when his world only stretched as far as the front lawn to the backyard, he had Jughead. A crowned little prince to Archie's small asteroid of a planet. He longed to go back to those summer nights spent in Jughead's treehouse, with nothing but candles to light the secrets and stories they shared.

But that was before Grundy. Before they fought, and Archie said things that he regretted and he knew splintered Jughead's heart apart.

He remembered sitting on his bed that night, desperately trying to get Jughead to pick up his phone. When he didn't, Archie buried his face in Vegas' fur, inhaling the comforting smell of freshly-dug earth and grass, wishing he could fix everything but knowing he couldn't.

"This weekend is the first time I've seen or spoken to Jughead in months." Archie said.

Val turned to look at his, completely at attention now.

"I screwed up and now he's mad at me. And I want to make it better but I don't know how."

There was a pause as Val mulled over his words.

"Well if you care about him, you'll keep trying. Even if he isn't ready to accept your apology now, he'll appreciate the fact that you tried later. You don't get to decide when Jughead forgives you, you just have to be patient."

Archie nodded, processing everything she said before he smiled. "Good advice, know anyone else who might need to hear that?"

Val snorted and shoved Archie playfully.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, Val feeling more at ease and clear headed, and Archie pleased that he was able to make her smile.

"So, what did happen between you and Jughead? You two used to be attached at the hip when we were kids."

Archie's smile faltered as memories of the fight drifted across his mind. Jughead was just looking out for him. He told Archie that Grundy was just using him, taking advantage of him, that she didn't really love him.

He was right, of course. But Archie's didn't want to listen.

"It's my fault. He told me some things I didn't want to believe, and I took it out on him. I told him he couldn't… isn't that the path?"

Val looked in the direction Archie was pointing. Boulders blocked the path leading up towards the cabin.

"Uh, yeah."

They walk up to the rocks and Val brushes away some of the snow. How did this happen? "Cheryl didn't say anything about an avalanche or rockslide."

Archie looked around them. There had to be another way around. "Sometimes the earth gives way from under boulders that have been sitting places for forever. They probably got nudged by some tree roots or something…"

Val traced some marks along the rock in front of her. There were four pale lines parallel to each other, harsh and jagged against the dark grey texture of the boulder. They continued along the side until they were joined by many others, the original lines becoming lost amidst all the other almost manic scratches.

That's what they looked like, deep scratch marks. But a mountain lion wouldn't have been able to make those marks, they were too deep. Did something push the rocks until they fell from the mountain? And if so, why? Val pulled her hand away from the rock and rubbed at her shoulders. Suddenly she felt chilled to the bone, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Archie's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I think there's a mine we passed a little whiles back."

Val turned to the redhead, confused. "You aren't thinking we just blindly wander through an abandoned mine are you?"

"No- I mean, kinda. Jason used to talk about the mines when we were still in school. They're all over the mountain. Apparently he used to drink down there when his family went on vacation. One of them exits really close to this cabin."

Archie turned to lead her back to the way they came.

Val hesitated, probably thinking this isn't the best idea. It probably wasn't. They already lost Jason to the mountain, why would they risk losing anymore people? But their options were to go back and deal with the tension at the lodge, or wait at the cabin for things to cool down.

Val followed Archie.

It took a while for them to reach the opening to the mine. Long enough for the moon to rise higher in the sky, illuminating their path.

Throughout the entire collection of the cosmic universe, Archie was always most drawn to the moon. It reminded him of everything he held dear.

He was reminded of the moon when he looked into Val's eyes. She was luminous. Ethereal. All those poets who declared the moon their muse must have felt the same way Archie felt about Valerie Brown. He could spend a lifetime gazing upon her beauty.

Betty's prudence was reflected in the in the moon. It's the unexplainable sensation of looking at something like the ocean or a mountain, and longing to perceive half the wisdom and grace that natural phenomenons seem to radiate.

Jughead was as solitary as the moon. There was never a brighter, more familiar light in the night sky. But god it must be so lonely. Jughead reminded Archie of the feeling you get when you realize you haven't looked up at the moon in a while. And it just hits you that the moon is always there whether you appreciate it or not. Jughead was probably feeling just as lonely as the moon lately, Archie thought guiltily.

"Save it for your songs Romeo."

Archie blinked back to the present moment. He turned to Val. "Huh?"

Val shook her head, her curls bobbing and bouncing along with her bubbly laughter. It reminded him of the moon's reflection in a babbling brook. "You always get this look in your eye when you're thinking of something or someone you love. That look usually leads a new song by the end of the week."

Archie paused in surprise and then shook his head. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Yes, but it's a very endearing quality. What were you thinking about anyway?"

The moon observed the couple as the snow fell around them. For some reason Archie was at a loss for words. There was no simple or easy way to encompass everything he was thinking and feeling.

"I was thinking about the moon."

"Oh, Swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circle orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"...What?" Archie stopped in his tracks, completely perplexed.

Val chuckled and shook her head. "Wow, you did not pay enough attention to the assigned reading in high school."

Archie vaguely recognized the verse from one of the literature classes he took. "That was Shakespeare right?"

"Very good. We can talk about what it means later." Val encouraged him light-heartedly.

It wasn't long before they reached the mouth of a lacklusterly boarded off mine. In Archie's opinion it was distressingly easy for them to get inside. If they managed, someone or something else could have too.

He tried to brush away the images of hibernating bears or mountain lions that flooded his mind. Cheryl always used to talk about that mountain man that kept trespassing on their property. A mine would be the perfect place to set up camp.

Val held her hands outstretched in front of her. "It's so dark I can barely see a thin- Aah!"

"Val? Val are you alright?" No response.

Archie fumbled with his phone, trying desperately to turn the flashlight on so he could see what made her cry out.

When the light finally illuminated the space, Archie could see that the mine dropped off. She must have walked over the edge!

He ran to the drop-off, shining his phone's light downwards to see how far the mine fell.

It wasn't too far of a drop, Val was visible but she wasn't moving.

"Val! Wake up!"

It felt like everything fell silent as Archie waited for a response. Slowly her fingers twitched and Val gasped, sitting up.

Archie let out the breath he had no idea he was holding. Val looked around and rubbed at her shoulder, she's going to walk away with some ugly bruises.

"Val?" He called again.

"I'm fine."

Archie shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. "You scared me!"

Val stood up and brushed herself off, letting out a shaky breath. She must have had the wind knocked out of her. "How do you think I felt?"

"You didn't hit your head or anything did you?"

Well," Val theatrically surveyed herself. "As far as I can tell I still have all seven of my limbs!"

Archie could help the laugh that escaped his lips. He shone his flashlight downwards, looking for something to climb. "Can you get out?"

"Uhhh... I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here..."

"Okay, hang tight I'll jump down."

Archie surveyed the the drop-off. Images of his legs breaking and him being stranded in a mineshaft flashed briefly before his eyes before Archie crouched and jumped down.

They wandered through the mining tunnel with Archie's phone as their only light source. How could a place manage to feel so dry and humid at the exact same time?

"Okay this place is starting to give me the chills." Val whispered as she wrapped her arm around Archie's.

The space felt as if the miners just vanished, leaving all their equipment behind.

"I wonder if any of this stuff still works." Archie mused as he walked over to a couple of old wooden barrels.

"Aside from the mine cars I'm gonna guess not. The termites probably ate through most of the bridges and wooden machinery."

Archie picked up a cigar resting on top of one of the barrels. "Huh, stogie."

"I didn't know Jason smoked." Val said as she examined some designs on the cave walls.

"He didn't. At least, I don't think he did." Archie didn't bring up the fact that the cigar was still warm.

Someone was here recently.

"This has gotta be Native American, right?" Val asked, directing Archie to some kind of mystic symbol on the wall. It looked like a skull with antlers coming out of it's head.

"I don't think any of the miners were ones for arts and crafts." He offered.

"It's kinda creepy." Val leaned back against Archie.

Everything about this trek has been creepy so far. Cheryl's "romantic cabin" had better deliver if they hoped to shake their current mood.

"We should probably keep moving." Archie murmured as he lead Val through the rest of the mine.

Fortunately for them there were no other mines splintering off in different directions so they didn't have to worry about getting lost. It wasn't long before moonlight began to light their way.

"Finally! A little ray of hope!" Val cheered as Archie turned the flashlight off on his phone. It has used up a lot of his battery and he was kicking himself for not bringing his charger.

The mine lead out to a viewing deck that looked across a small clearing with the cabin on the other side. It wasn't what Archie was expecting. If anything it was just a much smaller, less maintained version of the main lodge.

"Oooh, a telescope!" Val skipped up to the large binoculars that were probably used to observe wildlife in the spring.

Archie walked over to a large plaque about animals on the mountain. There were some deer, raccoons, elk, and other more normally docile creatures portrayed on the board. But the poster was primarily dominated by images of bears, mountain lions, and even wolves baring their teeth and claws. There was some text warning hikers about the dangers on the mountain and how to avoid them.

One of the theories the police offered the Blossoms was that Jason might has been dragged off by a bear, which would explain why they never found a body. Archie shivered at the thought of being torn to pieces by a feral animal. He remembered Veronica telling him how Cheryl burst into tears and started screaming when the sheriff first suggest that possibility.

"Still works!" She called from the binoculars. "Gonna look at the trees... gonna look at the clouds... gonna look at the cabi-... Uh. Whoa."

Val jerks the telescope around slightly but then slowly steps away from the machine. She looked frightened.

"Val, are you alright?" Archie walked closer to offer comfort.

Val shook her head. "I just saw someone at the cabin."

"What?." Archie stepped up to the viewing glass and peered through. He could see the cabin and the trees surrounding it, but there were no signs of another person.

"I don't see anything… Are you sure it wasn't a shadow or something?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe?" Val offered in a weak voice. She was still clearly shaken.

Archie stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her smaller body. "Let's get to the cabin. I think a fire would do us both some good."

He could feel Val sigh and relax against his chest. "That would be amazing."

They continued along the path towards the cabin until they came across a large tree blocking the path.

"Oh come on!" Archie moaned in frustration. "We're going to have to find another path around this…"

"Yeah with that attitude we will..."

Archie raised an eyebrow and looked down at Val. "You got a better idea?"

She smiled and too a few steps back. "What and learn Dream Boy."

Val took a running leap and vaulted towards the toppled tree. She jumped up the side and managed to gracefully land at the top, giving a flourish as she turned to face Archie with a satisfied grin.

All he could do was stand there in amazement and applaud her. "Gotta admit, they didn't teach us that in football practice."

Val giggled and took a bow. "All those years of gymnastics finally paid off."

"Is there any sport you haven't tried?"

Val nodded solemnly. "Polo. Horses terrify me."

Archie laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Archie, I think you got something on your face…" Val pointed vaguely to her own face.

Archie moved to rub at the area she was gesturing to when a snowball caught him by surprise and smacked him square in the face. Archie fell on his back in shock.

"Boom! Got you!" Val cackled from atop the tree.

Shaking the snow off his shoulder, Archie leaned over and began molding a snowball of his own. "Alright, I get it it, if that's how you want it to be-"

Archie jumped to his feet with the snowball pulled back over his shoulder. But when he turned to aim at Val. She was gone.

"Val?"

The next noise Archie heard sent chills down his spine. It was Val's beautiful voice shrieking in terror. He didn't know where it was coming from, the mountains and trees surrounding him only amplified and echoed her cries off of every frozen surface. He just knew Val was missing, and she was in danger.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review!


	7. The Handbasket Has Arrived

Shit is about to go down friends.

* * *

"Cheryl seemed really freaked out after the seance."

And water is wet. Veronica thought to herself. But she didn't say it out loud because it was Betty.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, she works really hard to make it seem like she's got it all together but…"

Betty looked down at her shoes. "I feel awful. Maybe Jughead had the right idea. We should have all just taken a bath instead of playing with that spirit board."

"Well, as tempting and comical as that sounds…" Veronica quirked an eyebrow playfully before assuming a more serious tone. "Cheryl invited us up here because of Jason. Talking about him was kind of unavoidable. Talking to him though...? I'd be freaking out a little too."

Veronica tugged on the handle of a closed door. It wouldn't budge. They'd searched the library. There was nothing there besides old book that probably cost more than Veronica's entire wardrobe combined. Whatever Jason wanted them to find had to be behind this door.

"Dammit."

"Want me to try?" Betty inquired as she stepped forward.

Veronica sighed. "As much as I find your tendency for breaking and entering both adorable and impressive Betts, you'd need a battering ram to open this door."

Betty frowned. "We can always wait till Reggie gets back."

Veronica laughed despite herself. "Please, that poor boy's subjected himself to enough brain damage as it is. I don't want another concussion on my conscience."

Betty smiled, and Veronica couldn't help but adore her. Betty was earnest, resourceful, and brave. Once she had her sights set on something only God could stop Betty from achieving her goals. And even then, Veronica wasn't so sure that divine intervention would be enough to discourage the blonde.

"There's gotta be something," Betty paced the library. "Jason, or whoever that was wouldn't lead us here unless there was something important to find-"

As if on cue a cluster of books burst off of one of the bookshelves, narrowly missing Betty and Veronica.

The two girls shrieked and flew into each other's arms in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Veronica stared in surprise as the books on the floor.

Betty was still as a statue in her arms. "I have no idea…"

"Are you alright?" Veronica hugged Betty tighter. The last thing she needed or wanted on this trip was for Betty to get hurt.

"I think so... Wait, look at that." Veronica was hesitant to let Betty out of her protective hold as the blond pointed and moved to inspect the now-empty bookshelf. "There was something behind the books."

Veronica followed Betty as she leaned in to get a better look. Hidden behind all those books, for who knows how long, was a button.

"Why would there be a button in the library?"

Betty shrugged. "If a family was going to add secret passages to their houses it wouldbe the Blossoms."

"We should ask Cheryl if she knew about this. She might know what it goes to." Veronica turned to find the redhead.

"Yeah we could do that… or..." Betty pushed the button.

Veronica froze as a deep cranking noise rumbled through the room.

At first nothing happened. Then the books started to shake as one of the walls slide aside revealing a hidden passage.

The two stared in surprise as the revealed entrance. It was completely dark, and Veronica didn't have to get close to know that it smelled musty and damp. She shuddered to think what creepy crawlies must have inhabited the passage in its years of neglect.

"Well," Betty turned on the flashlight on her phone. "Let's check it out."

Her words hadn't quite registered to Veronica until Betty started walking towards the door.

"What?!" Veronica snatched Betty away from the gaping darkness. "Are you insane? We don't know what's in there."

Betty tugged her arm free and sighed. "Veronica, if Jason wanted us to find this passage, then there must be some clues to what happened to him."

"First of all, we don't know for sure we were talking to Jason. Second of all, we don't know how long it's been since that space has been inspected. It could be dangerous."

Betty looked from the passage back to Veronica. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Oh I wanted to come this weekend, just not in that way . Veronica thought glumly to herself as Betty turned to walk towards the passage.

This was supposed to be a romantic getaway filled with laughter and next steps in relationships. But the genre was getting away from her and Veronica's rom-com was slowly turning into a suspense thriller.

"Wait-!"

Betty paused and glanced back. Veronica pulled out her own phone and turned on the flashlight. "Of course I'm coming with you."

For a brief moment, when Betty smiled in relief, Veronica's rising anxiety was washed away. And then they plunged themselves into the darkness of the hidden passage.

Veronica was expecting a dark tunnel filled with cobwebs, rats, and (if they were really unlucky) Nosferatu himself.

Instead she was surprised to find it was just a room with a few spartanly filled shelves.

Betty shook her head in confusion. "Why would someone have an entire secret room with nothing inside?"

"A long-forgotten Panic Room maybe?" Veronica muttered as she shone her light along the dusty shelves. A piece of parchment caught her eye.

She wiped away the dust with her sleeve. It was a photograph of Jason from high school. The corners were worn and the picture had folding creases across the middle. Veronica flipped the picture over and her blood ran cold. "Betty?"

Betty was by her side in an instant. Veronica could hear her breath hitch beside her. "Oh my god."

A message was scrawled across the back of the picture in red ink- God Veronica hoped that was ink.

I will take him and bleed him like a pig. Rip his soft white skin off. Jason will pay.

"What the hell is this?" Betty whispered.

"Maybe it's what the spirit board wanted up to find." Veronica couldn't tear her eyes away from the photo.

Betty's voice rose as she grew more anxious. "But how did it get here V? Who sent this? And who left it here for the Blossoms?"

Veronica shook her head. "I don't know."

"What if it was that psycho Cheryl told you about? The mountain man? What if he was getting revenge on the Blossoms? My god Veronica he could still be on the mountain!"

Veronica pocketed the picture and turned, placing her hands on Betty's shoulders, grounding and comforting her.

"Betty, we have to find Cheryl. She'll know more than us."

The blond took some deep breaths, not quite controlling the tremors that wracked her small frame. "Okay, okay yeah let's go find Cheryl."

They turned, clutching one another for comfort. Veronica tried to remain calm, but she couldn't deny she felt a whole lot safer after they were out of that room.

"She's probably upstairs." Betty whispered as they passed through the library.

But before they could leave, the locked door on the opposite end of the room slammed open.

Betty and Veronica shrieked and pressed against the wall furthest from the door. Veronica could feel the shelves dig into her back, but she didn't care. The two girls stared unblinkingly at the open doorway. It was bolted shut earlier. How did it open?

"Maybe it's Cheryl." Even to her own ears Veronica could hear the disbelief and desperation in her voice.

Betty squeezed her arm before taking a step towards the door.

"Ch-Cheryl is that you?"

The room was completely silent as the two girls waited. Part of Veronica hoped that no one would answer. Somehow that option seemed so much better than someone responding from the dark previously-locked door.

The silence was deafening.

"...I don't think she's-"

Before Veronica could finish her statement a piercing, soul-chilling scream echoed distantly from the other side of the door. Like someone was being tortured until they were a breath away from death.

They recognized that voice.

"Cheryl!" Betty screamed as she ran closer to the door.

In the blink of an eye a dark masked figure emerged from the shadows and grabbed Betty's arm. She didn't even have time to scream or call for help before she was pulled through the frame, the door slammed behind her.

"Betty!" Veronica screamed helplessly as she threw herself against the door. She tugged on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

She could hear Betty scream from the other side.

"Betty!" Veronica pulled at the door. It gave a little, but didn't open.

Veronica ran to the opposite end of the room. She turned and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt.

She sprinted at full speed for the door, closing her eyes right before impact.

Veronica could feel it break against her. The door flew open and she tumbled to the floor. She could already tell half her body was going to be bruised. But none of that mattered right now.

Veronica scrambled to her feet. "Betty?"

Her vision was blurred. But she could still see Betty lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Betty!"

Her view of the blonde was blocked suddenly by a dark figure. Veronica looked up just in time to see a large mask and a ratty wig staring down on her. That was the last thing she saw before something solid made contact with the side of her face.

After that, it was only darkness.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god…" Josie repeated in a strained whisper as she clung behind Reggie.

This was supposed to be relaxing. She left the cabin to catch her breath and clear her head, how did she find herself on a cliff surrounded by a bunch of deer.

"What do we do?" Reggie asked over his shoulder.

"Pray? Wait for Bambi's mom to show up? How am I supposed to know?" Josie snapped back.

Reggie's shoulders rose and fell in quick succession as he tried to think. "We can scare them off."

"Oh, with what Bear Grylls?" She glared at the back of his head.

Reggie readjusted his grip on the branch in his hand.

Josie could see the wheels in his head turning. "You're not actually going to try and hit one of these things, are you?"

He looked over his shoulder again. "Wha-? No! No, I'm gonna…"

Reggie mimed swinging the branch.

Josie shook her head in confusion. "What?"

Reggie huffed in frustration and chucked the stick over his head. All the deer followed the branch with their eyes as it sailed over the herd and landed in some bushes. The deer turned their attention back to the couple.

"Damn. I thought that would work." Reggie whispered.

"Do these things look like giant dogs to you?"

Reggie turned away from the deer, facing Josie. "Hey, I'm open to suggestions here."

Josie opened and closed her mouth. None of her extra-curricular survival classes prepared her for 'trapped on a cliff surrounded by a crap-ton of deer.'

"What if we just walk away?"

Reggie blinked. "What?"

Josie threw her hands in the air. "It's not like you have any better ideas!"

She watched as Reggie glanced at the deer behind them before surveying the rest of their surroundings, looking for any other options.

Josie was terrified, but what choice did they have? It was either move or remain freezing and petrified on the mountain. No one at the house would start looking for them for hours. They were on their own out here.

Reggie faced her. His mouth was set in a thin line. "Okay, but stay behind me."

Josie rested her hand on his shoulder as he turned and began to step through the herd. Half as a sign that she was right behind him, and half as a source of support and comfort. All it would take was one misstep or one moody deer for them to be left maimed and bleeding out on the side of a mountain.

Josie thought of Val, and all the stupid things they said to each other in anger. Was this punishment? Karma for all the times she took her friends for granted? Was this for Jason? Were they all being punished for abandoning him a year ago?

A deer stepped in front of Reggie. "Shit! Whoa there!"

"Reggie!" Josie whispered in a hoarse voice. She didn't want to die tonight.

The deer's head lowered, leveling its horns with her boyfriend's chest. Josie could see Reggie's arms tense. Josie squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god this was it...

But nothing happened.

She chanced opening her eyes in time to see the deer begin to slowly step away.

Reggie took a shaky step towards the tree line again. Just a few more feet.

Josie didn't realize she was holding her breath until they were clear of the herd. Once they were back on the path she let out a breathy sob and collapsed against Reggie.

He wrapped his trembling arms around her and they remained there for what felt like a lifetime.

"Wh-what happened?" Josie whispered. Both to herself and to the man holding her.

"I don't know."

"We could have-"

"-I know."

"And I never would have been able to tell Val I was…"

Reggie's arms rubbed calming circles against her back. "It's okay. We're okay."

Josie could feel her warm tears soaking Reggie's jacket. They almost weren't okay. They could have died.

She was reminded of the time she and her mom got into a car accident when Josie was little. It was one of the single most terrifying moments in her life, and the first time she saw her mom cry. She didn't stop crying until they got home. Josie remembered her mom hugging her so tight it felt like she might never let go. And then she told Josie that miracles are dealt out as often as tragedies, and nothing should be taken for granted.

As a little child Josie didn't completely understand what her mom was saying. But here on the mountain, shaking in her boyfriend's arms, the full gravity of her mother's words fell upon Josie's chest like bricks.

"I- I just want to get back. I want to go back to the lodge right now Reggie."

"Me too."

Reggie never let go of her as he began to lead them back to the lodge. Josie wouldn't have let him anyway. She wasn't going to let go of her friends ever again.

Veronica's vision came back in slow inky blots.

She bolted up, still trying to regain vision, as the memories of what happened pieced themselves back together.

"Betty!" She called and looked around.

But the space on the floor where Betty used to be was vacant. That thing must have taken her.

"Not good." Veronica whispered to herself as she stood on her wobbly feet. Her head was throbbing and her shoulder was sore from the fall. But none of that mattered right now. She needed to find Betty.

Veronica's eyes adjusted and she could finally take in her surroundings. The space was empty except for another door across the room.

She thanked whatever god was listening that it unlocked, but consider rescinding the prayer when her eyes caught sight of the dried blood that painted the ground. The door lead outside, how had none of them noticed another exterior door?

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the cold. There was no time to go back for a coat. Betty needed her.

The snow seemed to cake her shoes and Veronica followed the trail Betty's kidnapper left behind. It looked like whoever took Betty had dragged her unconscious form through the snow. Veronica was going to kill them for hurting the woman she loved.

Her foot kicked something heavy in the snow. It felt like a soccer ball. Veronica leaned down and wrapped her hands around the object. She shrieked and threw it away from herself when the snow fell away to reveal it was a severed pig's head.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Veronica screamed, shaking her hands in fear and disgust.

What the hell was that doing there? It was way too high up the mountain for there to be any farms close by. Maybe a lion dragged it up from the base of the mountain? Veronica shuddered and looked around herself, afraid that the animal might still be around. She needed to find shelter. She needed to find Betty.

"Betty?!" Veronica called out, on the off chance that her friend had regained consciousness somewhere.

Veronica strained to hear anything aside from the wind and the snow. Faintly, she could have sworn she heard someone crying.

Veronica looked around. The trail lead to a shed a little ways off the path. That must be where he took Betty.

It felt like wading through a river as Veronica pushed through the snow. Time has a tendency to make everything feel much slower in the winter. Veronica would have sworn that she walked for hours when in reality it was probably only a few minutes. She was exhausted.

The shed itself wasn't much warmer than the outside. Veronica's breath surrounded her like a halo as she tried to catch her breath. The sound of someone crying was a lot closer.

Veronica righted herself and looked around. The place looked abandoned. "Betty?"

"...Veronica…?"

"Betty! I'm here!" She bolted towards a walk of chicken wire that created a large makeshift pen in the middle of the room. It was too dark to see inside.

Betty's voice sounded terrified. "V… Please help!"

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"He tied me up... I can't move!" Betty was close to hyperventilating. "Veronica I can't move!"

"I'm gonna get you out of this Betty, don't worry!" Veronica tried to comfort her. She tugged on the chicken wire, but it wouldn't move. She tried to feel her way around the rest of the space.

Betty was crying now. "Veronica please! You have to get me out of here before he comes back!"

Veronica could feel some kind of lever in front of her, but she couldn't see what it went to. Next to the chicken wire was a- A door! Veronica tugged on the handle with all her might, but it was locked.

Suddenly light flooded the room. Veronica shielded her eyes from the blinding spot light above them.

When she lowered her hand, Veronica could only stare in horror at the sight before her.

Betty was hanging in front of a wood paneling, her arms held painfully above her head. But she wasn't alone. Cheryl's unconscious body hung next to her.

"Oh my god." Veronica whispered.

In front of the two girls, on an old mining track, was a massive rusted buzzsaw. The tracks split in front of the saw, one path leading to Cheryl, the other to Betty.

A distorted voice booms through the space on a crackling speaker. "Good evening."

Betty screams in fear. She was terrified and all Veronica wanted was to save her. But she was helpless.

The voice continued. "-and thank you all for joining me tonight."

Betty looked to her side, just now realizing Cheryl was next to her. "Cheryl! Cheryl oh my god wake up!"

Cheryl's red hair hung in front of her face. She stirred, slowly lifting her head in pain. There was crusted blood on the side of her forehead. "Huh...? What...? What is this?"

Veronica struggled to open the door again. Maybe there was a tool or something she could use to pry it open.

The voice caused Cheryl's head to jolt up. "Tonight, we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test."

Cheryl looked at Betty in fear. "What the hell is going on?"

Betty shook her head, tears tumbling down her face. "I don't know I don't know I don't know...!"

"Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects...Betty… and Cheryl."

Cheryl's eyes searched the room for the disembodied voice until her eyes landed on the buzzsaw in front of her. "Holy shit."

Veronica was digging around and searching the rotting shelves for something, anything to help her get the door open. But the kidnapper's next words caused her to freeze in her tracks. "But we're going to need more than one brave participant to help decide... which subject will live, and which will die."

"Oh my god!" Betty shrieked.

Cheryl screamed and kicked from where she was hanging. "You can't do this! Let us down from here you maniac!

The voice didn't listen or care to their cries. "Please. Please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple, Veronica-" Veronica ran to the chicken wire and stared helplessly at her friends.

"-you will find a lever placed directly in front of the cage. All you have to do... is choose who you will save!"

"Oh no... please! This can't be happening...! Oh god oh god oh god...! This isn't right…"

"Oh my god oh my god no... please no no no…"

The whimpering and cries of despair of Veronica's friends seemed to all fade away as she focused on the lever she felt earlier. On the left was Cheryl's name written in chalk, on the left was Betty's. Dear god how was she supposed to choose? There had to be another way.

As if on cue the buzzsaw screamed to life and the voice returned. "You must choose, or they both die."

"Veronica please!" Betty begged from where she hung.

Cheryl was shaking her head; her beautiful scarlet hair flew around her terrified face. "I don't want to die! Please!"

Veronica looked up from the lever. Two of the most important people in her life were seconds away from death. And she could only save one of them.

Cheryl was the only person who really understood Veronica. They were so much alike, both desperate to prove themselves and become better than they were before. Veronica was there for Cheryl when her parents became too much, when they blamed her for Jason disappearing. When Veronica needed someone by her side in a fight Cheryl would be there no questions asked.

But Betty…

Betty was everything Veronica dreamed of and more. She was just as strong as Cheryl, but in a more calming and supportive way. Betty was the kind of person that pushed to you do better, because it's the right thing to do. And Veronica loved her. She loved her with all her heart and in a few seconds, it might all be over before it's even begun…

The voice shook the shed with ferocity. "Choose!"

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review!


	8. Break Me Off A Piece Of That KitKat Bar

Augh I'm so sorry this took so long to write! My classes started up again so I'm still getting used to my new schedule but rest assured I'm not giving up on you guys!

Also I'd really like to thank those who have left kind reviews for this story! You're the reason why I'm still writing!

* * *

"Val!" Archie called out as he ran towards the fallen tree.

She was there, she was just there what could have happened to her? Memories of all those bear and mountain lion warnings flashed before Archie's eyes.

He could feel the frozen bark scrape and dig into his skin as he scrambled up the log. But none of that mattered. He just had to get to Val.

Archie jumped from the top of the fallen tree and landed in a clumsy crouch. He fell forward, scrambling to his feet and sliding on the snow as he tried to run towards where she must have disappeared.

The clearing was empty except for an old abandoned truck. The snow had settled around the vehicle and weeds grew around the tires. This thing had been here for a while.

Archie cautiously moved forward. "Val? Can you hear me?"

Everything was quiet save for the wind and the snow beating against the trees. It felt as if the night itself fell silent as Archie approached the car window.

He was so focussed on looking inside the car that he didn't notice the figure shifting towards him. Had he been paying attention, Archie might have noticed the shadow of a hunched frame and pointed antlers in the pale snow by his feet.

But he never turned, never saw the figure coming. That is, until it was too late and cold strong hands gripped his shoulders from behind.

Archie turned and screamed as Val howled in his face.

"Fuck Nuggets Val! You gave me a heart attack!" He gasped and clutched his chest.

Val laughed as she swung a pair of antlers off of her shoulders. "That was so good!"

Archie stared at Val indignantly. She shook his head."Not... no! No it wasn't-"

But Val wadn't listening. Instead she ran over to a rock and retrieved her phone.

She fiddled around with is for a moment before giggling when Archie's scream echoed from the device.

"You recorded that?" Archie called out. His breath circling around him like smoke from a disturbed dragon.

Val held out her phone, where he could see himself freak out on her little screen. "Look at your face!"

"I was scared, Val! You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary!"

Val lowered her phone and smiled. She leaned into Archie teasingly. "I didn't know you had such a cute little lady-like scream, Arch. Guess you never really know someone unless you scare the pants off 'em!"

Archie huffed in frustration. But deep down he had to admit it was funny. Definitely something he would have pulled had the opportunity arisen. Plus he could never stay angry with Val. She was one of the rare people in his life who could laugh at him without actually making him feel like an idiot. And he felt like that a lot lately.

"Well, as far as I can tell my pants are still on…"

"Oh, is that so?" Val's eyes sparked with mischief.

Archie shrugged in mock-boredom and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Looks like you'll have to try harder."

"Hmm, well I always enjoyed a challenge." Val stood on her tiptoes as if kiss Archie. He leaned in in anticipation. He in no way could have anticipated Val blowing a raspberry on his cheek and running towards the cabin cackling.

"What the-" Was all Archie could muster before he darted after her, Val laughter trailing behind her in the wind.

This was one of the things he loved most about Val. Sure, she was beautiful, talented, and supportive of him, but she was the only person to remind him that it's important to appreciate each moment as it comes.

No one goes through life with everything going to plan. That certainly hasn't been the case for anyone in their friend group. So when those missteps, those mistakes happen, you can either stumble or make the most of it. Like improvising in a song.

Val was never afraid of interrupting the rhythm of life for the chance to broaden her horizons. It was something Archie truly admired about her.

"Oh man when I catch you I'm gonna…" Archie was cut short as he almost literally stumbled into Val.

She was standing as still as a statue in front of what looked like a fallen tree.

"Val?" Archie whispered as he moved forward.

But she didn't respond. Archie's words remained lodged in his throat once he caught sight of what she was actually looking at.

In front of them was a deer with its throat torn open. It's antlers almost blended into the roots of the tree as it rested its head on the trunk. Its chest rose and fell in shaky, erratic breaths. How was it still alive?

"It's horrible." Val whispered. "What could have done this?"

It was clear this poor creature was suffering. Archie remembered when Betty's family had to put their dog Copper down. She was inconsolable for weeks afterwards, but all she could talk about how she wanted to comfort him in his last minutes.

"Hey bud... hey buddy…" Archie murmured as he stepped towards the buck.

He could hear Val sniff and rub at her eyes as he gently stretched his hand out to stroke the deer's head. "It's okay...it's okay…"

Archie and Val could never have anticipated what came next.

Within a split second the body of the deer was jerked out from under Archie's hand and dragged away into the woods with poor creature's pain-fueled screeched filling the night sky.

"Holy shit!" Val screamed as she gripped Archie's arm and dragged him away from whatever creature must have come back for its dinner.

The two ran until Archie felt as if his lungs would burst and then they ran some more. Everything was a blur until they threw themselves through the cabin door. Archie bolted the door shut while Val leaned against the couch trying to catch her breath.

She gasped, swallowing gulps of air as she tried to speak. "What... The Hell… Was that?"

"A bear." Archie responded, leaning his back against the door completely exhausted. "It had to be a bear."

"We would have heard a bear coming Archie! Those things aren't quiet, or small."

Archie squeezed his eyes closed. "Then I don't know. I don't know what that was."

"That was so close…" Val shook her head.

"...Nah…"

Val stood up straight and turned to stare at her boyfriend. His eyes were closed but she could tell he was trying not to smile. He always has this goofy self-satisfied grin when he's about to say something he finds entertaining. "What?"

Archie shrugs. "I had it under control. The whole time."

Val rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."

"No, hundred percent. Hundred percent. Hundred and ten." Archie waved his hand dismissively.

Val sighed and looked around the cabin. It wasn't exactly what she had imagined. It was dark, cold, and smaller than she had expected. It reminded Val of the cabins her family would temporarily inhabit on camping trips. A place not quite large enough to feel like home.

Val tried to turn on one of the lamps by the couch, but nothing happened. The snow storm must have knocked out the electricity. "Hey do we wanna light some candles and a fire or something?"

It seemed as if this was the first time Archie noticed their surroundings. His eyes snapped open and his brow furrowed as he surveyed the dimly lit space. This probably wasn't the romantic getaway he was hoping for either.

"Yeah, hang on there should be some matches by the fireplace…" Archie murmured and walked across the room.

As he crouched down and used the kindling to start a small fire, Archie remembered the last time he was in front of a fireplace just a few hours ago.

Jughead tried to ignore him at first. He was still upset, and probably had every right to be. But after whispering apology after apology Archie finally found a break in the wall that Jughead had built around himself. Archie still remembered the words he whispered. "I'm- I'm still pissed Arch, but... I don't want to be angry anymore… what happened with you and Grundy- We can talk later." Jughead's voice sounded so raw, like he hadn't used it in a while. It was an inflection Archie had come to attribute to when Jughead was being vulnerable. He just hoped they actually had time to really talk. To explain and apologize for everything.

"Oh shit! Archie!"

Val's call tore Archie from his memories. He looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Val was standing next to the couch patting herself down, clearly looking for something. "I can't find my phone!"

Archie stood and shook out the match. The fire illuminated the room with a soft orange light and cast eerie shadows as Val dug around the couch.

"Maybe you left it at the lodge?"

Val shook her head and roughly dusted off her legs. "No I had it when we left! I must have lost it outside."

"Oh…" Archie murmured as he glanced back at the door. The memory of that deer being torn open and dragged away made him shudder at the thought of going outside again. "We can try and find it in the morning?"

Val's voice rose as she became more and more anxious. "My parents would kill me if I lost my phone Arch!"

Archie tilted his head, trying to appeal to the Val's more rational side. "We don't want to be out there in the middle of the night. That thing- whatever that was- might still be out there."

He could see her weighing her options. The possibility of the animal outside killing her, or the possibility of her parents killing her. It was debatable which one was the worse option.

Val sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "Ugh... fine."

Archie settled down next to Val and wrapped his arm around her. The fire was slowly heating the space, but it was still well-below a comfortable, or romantic temperature.

Archie could feel Val begin to relax against him as he looked around the cabin.

It was sparsely decorated for a Blossom establishment. There were some landscape paintings on the wall and photos on the mantle. But it felt as if no one had lived in this space for years. Like it was a time capsule from when the family was whole and naively believed that they still had years together.

Archie's eyes settled on a hunting rifle mounted on one of the walls. He tried to imagine Cheryl firing at anything besides clay pigeons or large red targets. But as stone-cold as she presented herself, he couldn't imagine her hurting an innocent creature.

"Thank you. For taking me here and for putting up with my little freak-outs." Val whispered from Archie's chest.

Archie shook his head. She didn't have anything to apologize for. "The walk up here wasn't exactly fun or easy. You have every right to be stressed."

"Well," Val wrapped her arms around Archie's chest and looked into his puppy-dog eyes. "I know a couple things we can do to destress…"

They made quick work of their jackets and shoes. Archie ran his hands through Val's thick curly hair as she tugged at the stubborn buttons on his shirt. They kissed like only the young and earnest could. Hungry. Unworldly. Like it was the last kiss of their lives.

"Archie?" Val whispered against his lips. He hummed distractedly in response. Val broke away from the kiss. "Archie the shutters."

Archie looked drunk on anticipation and hormones as he tried to focus on what she was saying. "What?"

"Can you close the shutters? I feel like we're being watched."

Archie blinked and looked over towards the windows. "Y-yeah sure."

What kind of cabin has shutters anymore anyway? Archie thought as he pulled the wooden shades closed. The snow continued to pile up outside, creating a rounder, softer world that only exists when undisturbed.

As if on queue, their perfect romantic moment was broken by the sound of a crash and glass shattering.

Archie flinched and Val shrieked while leaping up from her seat. Once she was within reaching distance, Val wrapped her arms around Archie. She was surprisingly strong for her slight frame.

"I think there's something in the house." Val whispered.

Archie nodded. "It sounded like it came from the bedroom."

"We should go check, right?"

"What?" Archie turned to face his girlfriend. They should be talking about heading back to the lodge right now, not investigating strange noises in the middle of the night. They weren't Betty for god's sake.

Val leaned into Archie with a gaze as stern as iron. "Archie if an animal or something broke into the cabin we can't leave it to destroy the place. Or worse, the poor thing might be hurt and needs our help."

"Or it's not a helpless animals and it's something worse." Archie urged.

Val gently squeezed his arm. "Archie, please?"

He wanted to complain, wanted to remind Val that they were both half-dressed and Archie was missing a sock and did they really want to interrupt this romantic getaway with even more ominous side-quests? God having a significant other can be so inconvenient. Archie thought to himself as he lead the way into the bedroom. Betty and Jughead never expected him to lead them into uncertain death. Then again those two never offered to make out with him either so…

"-I can hear something!" Val whispered.

Archie strained his ears. It sounded like someone was talking or… singing?

He pushed the bedroom door open. The window had been smashed in but there was no sign of anyone or anything else in the room except for Val's phone resting in a pile of glass on the floor.

A pop song was playing from the device, filling the room with a fun beat and lyrics that he honestly couldn't remember when Archie looked back on this moment.

"Are you kidding me?" Val stormed past Archie and snatched her phone off of the ground. She turns off the music and stares in confusion before realization dawns on her. "God dammit!"

"What?" Archie shakes his head in confusion as Val pushed past him again to the cabin door.

"It's Josie! She and Reggie must have followed us out here to fuck with us!" Val unlocked the front door and stormed outside.

Archie tailed after her. "Val!"

Her normally soft voice took a harsher tone as it echoed off of the mountainside. "Hey you pricks! And I mean you Reggie! I know you two are out there! What are you trying to do? Do you really want to ruin our fun that bad Josie? Huh?! Are you such a control freak that you can't even let me and Archie have sex without feeling like you need to step in? Yeah you heard me right! Archie and I are going to have sex! And it's going to be hot! So enjoy it! Because I know we're going to!"

Archie stared in utter shock as Val slammed the door shut again.

Whoa. They're going to have sex. Val just shouted that to the world… or to whatever nocturnal wildlife happened to be close by at the time. Archie knew he should be focussing on his girlfriend right now but honestly all he could think about was that mountain man Cheryl mentioned and how that guy might have just hear Val screaming about having sex in the middle of the woods. It was a lot to process.

"Oh give me a break." Val sighs half to herself as she turns back to Archie.

Even flushed from anger, she was still beautiful.

Within the blink of an eye Archie's world was shattered when the front door splintered apart as long unnaturally colored arms broke through the pinewood doors and took a hold of Val. She was screaming as it gripped her neck and her stomach and pulled her against the remains of the door, trying to get her outside.

"Valerie!" Archie screamed as he ran towards her.

But whatever had taken a hold of Val was faster. With a horrifying crunching noise the monster twisted Val's body until her eyes widened and watered in pain. It was breaking her. With a final jerk she was torn through the splintered doorway and dragged into the night. But her screams never stopped.

Archie continued to run after them, but by the time he got outside the thing had already disappeared.

"Shit!" Archie screamed as he rushed back into the cabin. He didn't have much time.

Archie didn't stop to grab his jacket. He stuffed his feet back into his winter boots and darted over to where the hunting rifle was still hanging on the wall. Bullets were harder to find, especially in his current mental state, but once Archie had a fistfull of the heavy ammunition in each pocket he was bolting through the woods as fast as his feet could carry him.

Val was still screaming, which meant she was alive. And as long as he still had life in him Archie was going to try and save her from whatever nightmare tore its way into their lives.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
